


Crows and Doves

by soupsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, persona 5 royal spoilers, will add more characters to tags later im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Akechi Is sent out to kill a diet member by Shido, Noboru Sugimura. Without knowing he drags the man's son into the palace and with little regard for the man's life, leaves him to die not expecting a new teammate and persona user to call him leader. They partner up and Life changes for Akechi in a way he can't make sense of.//hehfgd I cant write summaries. Will have Persona 5 royal spoilers and go through the third semester to the end game.//
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, goro akechi & Sugimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You look at me and say "Hey. Haru finace? Really? are you nuts?" Yes. Listen. I have been invested in him and refuse to accept him at canons shallow surface level and have given him my own new level of depth so please don't think I'm a nasty man lover or something please be nice to me. He's not what you think in the way I write him. But uh, still evil bro so. *Throws you a peace sign* Please enjoy. Btw the mentioned Romeo is the one from like. Romeo and Juliet. In case it isn't obvious. Splits. enjoy the cringe.

Noboru Sugimura, a diet member. 

Like Kunikazu, he was contacting Shido to have hindrances in his day to day disposed of.

_ “Good,”  _ Akechi frequently found himself thinking when he got a name as a request for this man in particular. The people requested are always scum, sometimes below that. 

He almost wanted to commend Noboru before remembering that the piece of shit only knew them because birds of a feather flock together. Filth inevitably attracts flies and the higher you climb in the political world the more shit there is to gather around.

This palace is more like a nightclub than the diet building.

“So people can share the same location for a palace? I wonder... where is the place outside of mementos with the most palaces in one place..?” He can't say he didn't expect to find a palace shared between many as the source of a large distortion, he had seen it plenty of times but only just now had the thought cross his mind.

Like birds picking for fresh fat worms, the diet building and other government buildings are loaded with palaces. The vultures can’t resist the places. It's sickening. 

The sound of electronic music assaults his ears, he's not yet a threat and therefore has not transformed. Interesting to say the least. How could a man so in danger be so carefree after Kunikazus death? Does he just not know he was in the same boat? A liability? Of course that wasn't what he was being killed for, but he expected a little more worry from the man.

“Whatever, idiot.” He heads inside. Cognitive worlds usually pull no punches, the sin within should be entertaining for a bit at least. No rules in the real world to adhere to always makes for the most shocking of sights. He's never been to a real nightclub of this variety, just the jazz club that was nothing like this.

Once he's gone a second man stumbles upon the night club behind him, a bit confused and looking out of his element.

“Dad?” He's just a bit buzzed, not enough to be out of his senses but enough to have the confusing sight before him be so irritating that he was in the mood to fight.

“The fuck is all this?” He's a tall man, brown hair, an expensive white suit, the purple accents and a yellow pocket square are a must for the man who puts so much work into making sure his appearance was one that would be accepted by the public that would be forced to see him.

“Yutaka Sugimura?” A voice calls out from the club for him and he looks up to see who exactly it was that knew him in this place. 

It didn't look like a half-bad time to be real, it was just that it was right where he was sure the diet building should be. 

“Miss, please, come back inside, your father would be most upset if he knew you were taking an unauthorized break.” It was a bouncer type of girl, strange to leave such a gentle-looking woman in charge of that job but whatever he guessed. She was well-spoken but calling him miss? He scoffs and swats her hand away when she approaches to grab him.

“Miss? Are you fucking blind? Where the hell are we?” He slurs angrily. 

* * *

Goro knows he's good but he's not  _ finish an entire palace in one day _ , good, especially not after all-nighters. Studying to keep his grades up was a hassle as math never came to him very easily, and heavens it was so useless. 

There was no use in calculus, he was a detective. He wouldn't be using it for anything any time soon. Still, he had a reputation to keep up, and if it meant a mastery of calculus was necessary, then so be it.

He sits in a safe room, sitting back to relax for a moment, catch his breath and make plans. He had the supplies he needed to get through a bit more of the palace before returning home but it was a bit more scarce than he would have preferred it to be.

“What to do?” He sighs. He reaches up to wipe sweat from his face only to stop halfway through when he hears the first scream. A man's voice. 

“Hm?” He sits up, confused. In this man's cognition, everyone was a woman regardless of the gender they were outside of it. The only indication that the voluptuous women parading around like half-naked disco whores were men in reality was the pictures of the real man attached to their faces to hide whatever might be underneath. 

“Hmm…” The pictures didn't move either, always neatly in place, unaffected by wind or any external force and all looking just about the same. It was strange to say the least seeing milquetoast to absolutely subhuman men plastered on the obscene bodies of the cognitions here. 

“Oh,” He recalled it wasn't so unusual to hear a man speak. They still had men's voices.

Morbid curiosity willed him to want to hunt down Shido just to see what the girl would look like. It was as awkward as he had assumed, hearing the bastard's voice come out of a woman in nothing but a glow in the dark g-string was quite the experience.

“Oh, the detective prince? That's like,” He had started and a ditzy girls sort of drawl. “Soooo cool. I’ll let you in on a secret Mr. Prince,” And though all Goro wanted was to claw off his ears from the embarrassment of having to hear Shidos' voice in this manner he listened, nodding to let the cognition know he had heard them.

“Mr. Sugimura like, totally has me wrapped around his finger. He's made a deal I literally cannot resist.”

“What deal did he make with you?” Goro had inquired but they just giggled.

“I already told you too much, hee hee.~” And with that they scampered on away back to the dancefloor leaving him confused, sure, but he had a job to return to.

Now he sits in the safe room listening to the sound of a man screaming. It was confusing. Was a cognitive person being tortured? He had seen some girls being slapped around with little regard for their well being, perhaps the vile treatment in here went further than mere beatings.

He sits up. It's hard to recognize who the voice might belong to. A person sounds mildly different screaming in contrast to their normal talking tone. He had not a clue who it was he was hearing.

_"Listen to what they're saying."_ He tells himself and goes to crack the door.

Outside is Sugimura on his knees and surrounded. It's like the dance-off scene from a film. Everyone nearby has cleared out a circle in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well well, looks like you guys found a party crasher. I think I know my child well enough to know this ain't them." Noboru starts.

He's a tall man, his son favors him greatly. His hair is darker, combed back, and age is apparent on his face but he's the man's father without a doubt.

His outfit is a gaudy zebra print suit. He was very akin to the outfits worn by pimps in American films. He's got the golden teeth, the long diamond-encrusted cane, alligator skin shoes, even the cognition of Yutaka Sugimura himself hanging off of his arm like a pimps lady.

Yutaka looks around at the women brandishing weapons at him fearfully, confused and wanting to be literally anywhere else but here.

"Father, what's going on?" He had not been afraid of his father in a long time. Once he was big enough to fight the man on equal footing he stopped feeling such things, for the most part at least. He still feared the man's power, his political and social pull but never him physically. 

Now was different though. The yellow eyes were the first thing to set off in his head that this may not be something he could beg or fistfight his way out of. It had his father's face but this was some sort of demon he was sure. But why was the question.

"You? My son? Don't make me laugh!" He slaps Yutaka across the face with the lower end of his cane, laughing as he's flung to the floor. "My sons a brainless little bitch who does what I say when I say it for cash. I dunno what kind of impersonator you are but the job you do of it is pretty shitty." He slaps him again and Yutaka screams in pain.

"If he's not thinking about pissing me off he's thinking about the next place he can get drunk, laid, or maybe when I smack him into shape, winning over that Okumura girl Like I told him to, after all, that new money bitch has plenty of cash to get my hands on." He tilts the fallen man's head up with his cane so their eyes meet. 

"But you? Unreasonable, argumentative, a little menace running around with my boys face." 

The cognitive Sugimura chuckles. "Papa, hurry up and kill him, I'm so thirsty." The cognition complains.

"Don't go rushin me, y'hear?" Noboru says glaring back at the girl with his sons photo as a face.

"Oopsie!" She wiggles her fingers, doing jazz hands. "Sorry dad! Can I get some money for a drink?" 

The shadow smiles and hands over what was requested. When he's done he turns his attention to Sugimura writhing on the floor.

"You... I know who you are. Don't think I'm stupid. I just know that the dumb bitch over there woulda been too confused if I called ya for what you really are."

Goro closes the door. Let the man die. He doesn't really care that he let someone in unknowingly. A missing person is nothing the world can't handle. If that was the palace owner's son then he was probably just as bad as him anyhow.

Sugimura looks up at his father's shadow from the floor, bleeding from the mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks in pain and anger.

"So that's how you see me, huh?" He growls from his place on the floor. His father, his real father outside of this place was cruel for sure, but never had it been like this. Ig he felt this way, he minced his words a bit. It was never in his face like this.

_"Make the world your bitch and you'll never struggle a day in your life."_ He remembers his father telling him once long ago. Just one little offhand comment that amounted to nothing except a sudden realization of why that girl had his face on hers like that.

"Even me, huh?" He mutters to himself. 

"Especially you, son." He approaches and knocks him down again, the cane against his jaw stung but not as bad as the reality before him.

"You're useless for the most part. You were never good in school unless we paid people off, your mother always took up precious time asking me to cart you to and from the doctors and therapists for being a fucking mental freak, you're a filthy alcoholic that I can't do anything noteworthy with like setting you up with someone worth more than that new money assholes daughter, you're just a depressed crazy little bitch despite all I've ever done to try and make you better."

Sugimura doesn't mention that all he's ever done is shove useless drugs down his throat without ever fixing their family problems and threw money at anything else that was wrong.

Sugimura says nothing.

"I don't need Okumura's money or his company, not truly. I just need someone I can shove your useless ass off on. Why not give you to bitches as worthless as you are?"

"I am not worthless." Sugimura says looking down, blood dripping on the floor. A bit away, Akechi opens the door to the safe room once again to head out. 

No one pays him mind. The attention is on Sugimura and he can't help but watch out of morbid curiosity.

"Yes you are, little man. What would you do if I cut you off today, I never give you a dime of my money ever again, huh?"

He looks even more distressed, his face red with embarrassment.

"You're a leech, useless and killing me and I let you, and you want me to, don't you? You can't live without my money can you?" He laughs and this time merely points with his cane.

"Well, I'm done with you anyways." He says, looking to the bouncers. "You're not on the list of guests allowed in so that means you're trespassing. Ladies, kill him."

Goro smirks from his place in the crowd and Sugimura's blood runs cold.

"Father-" 

"Can it, leech." He says backing away to avoid gunfire. "If you fail or succeed with Okumura it doesn't matter, I don't need you anymore." He says with a shrug. "I know you can't live without me son, just consider this a mercy killing."

Sugimura stands up looking for somewhere to run but finds he's surrounded and more than likely going to die here today. His heart races. He doesn't want to die, not so unfairly.

"No…" a memory strikes him and he wonders if perhaps it's because one's life flashes before their eyes before they die. He remembers his father scolding him for walking just a little too far ahead of him. A meaningless thing to recall at any other time but somehow so very important to him here and now. Walking ahead of him he was free, out of his fathers protection and on his own. It feels like a much more lovely memory now than it did any other time.

"No? Kicking up a fuss even when I waste my time on helping you die?" He chuckles. You really are ungratef-"

"No! Shut up!" He yells and his father stops, confused.

"Thanks but no thanks dear old dad but I... I will never need you ever again, you piece of shit!"

"Finally," he hears a voice call and he looks up but immediately screams in pain, the ache in his head willing him to reach up and hold it.

"What th-" Noboru steps back and his bouncers do as well, confused and still brandishing their weapons, but careful.

**"How long have you ached, lover boy? You have always known that pain can be the greatest pleasure, but this man has never granted you the torment you desire, has he?"** He falls to his knees screaming and punches the ground so hard it shatters under his bloody fist. 

"The fuck are you-" his father begins but trails off.

**"You need your blood ties no longer. tap into the poison of this world and find your freedom, she is forbidden and unknown to you, but awaits you with open arms. Let us forge a contract...thou art I, I art thou...The sting and taste of freedom is what I will gladly deliver onto you."**

Sugimura looks up, sweat, blood, and drool running down his face. His eyes had turned a glowing yellow and a mask that had not been on him before was now worn.

A white mask with what seemed like feathers at the ends, downturned like wings. He pants and reaches up, hands trembling, and rips it off in one quick motion. 

He had never felt pain so divine and right.

He stands, the sound of chainmail and the clank of metal armor is heard in the quiet club while all inside look on in horror. The blasts of his awakening having blown most back a few feet, the majority of patrons and his father tremble.

"Get him!" The man shouts and without much else his bouncers attack.

"Keep you fucking hands off of me!" Sugimura shouts. "Let's tear them apart, Romeo!"

Romeo. He's a large figure floating behind him in a large black bottle, the crossbones and skull denoting poison inside is plastered on the front of the bottle with rose petals all around them. A slender man protrudes from the top of the bottle, pink skin and long flowing red hair, nude but covered for modesty by roses overflowing from within the bottle beneath him. Ran through his chest is a long large knife that he draws to help his user.

He begins fighting and with him distracted, his father gets away. He had no intention of being murdered today.  It means nothing to Sugimura anyways. Let him run. He'll hunt him down eventually. 

Goro who was finally free to move about with the distraction decides to lay low for a bit and wait for the fight to end.  When it does and Sugimura is left alone he approaches in his robin hood outfit now instead of the black mask.

"Excuse me sir," Goro begins but just barely dodges a punch thrown in his direction by the frazzled scion of the palace ruler.

"Holy shit!" Sugimura yells and then steps back. "I'm so sorry!" He holds up his hands in surrender.  "Are you the guy from tv? Akechi?" He asks. "Why the fuck are you here?" 

Goro smiles despite his annoyance. He really hoped this man wasn't a fan. 

"Same as you. I have powers like the one you just used." He states simply and reaches out to grab Sugimura who fell to his knees.

"Fuck," Sugimura groans and grabs right back onto Akechi. "I'm fuckin exhausted. Let's get outta here," He mumbles and Akechi nods, helping him up.

_ "Why am I doing this?"  _ Akechi finds himself asking. not aloud but in his mind. When he approached he intended to kill him, but standing eye to eye he could not find it in himself to do so even though now would be advantageous considering how lethargic he had become.

"Of course, what's your name?" Goro asks kindly.

"Yutaka Sugimura, you can call me whatever you want though." 

"Of course, Sugimura-san then. How exactly did you get here?" He knew this already. Of course he did. He had followed him in by accident.

"I dunno. I was going to visit my father b-" He stops abruptly and frowns at Goro. "More importantly why didn't you show your face sooner?" 

Goro chuckles. "My apologies, the place was rather large you see." He lies. "You're very lucky I stumbled upon you when I did."

And with a quick stealthy walk through the crowded club while avoiding shadows, they're back at the entrance. 

"Ha, I guess so," Yutaka chuckles. "I wanna die man." He adds afterwards. "This is so tiring."

"Ah, come now, don't say that. You did a lot today, you're just exhausted. It's only to be expected." 

Yutaka nods. "I ju-" he's beaming when he starts but goes quiet after a seconds contemplation.

"Hey, Akechi-san, tell it to me straight, you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Misery washes over him like being caught in ocean waves made of the feeling.

"What exactly gives you that idea?"

"You were here before me, whatever the hell this is, i can't imagine it being a secret you want to get out to the world." He stumbles a bit after freeing himself from Akechi's grasp.

"I mean just from inference here, this isn't really Tokyo as it is supposed to be anymore. If I die here the worst that will happen is a missing person's report in where ever real Tokyo must be, presumably." He shakes his head, eyes tired and on the ground. “You could do anything you wanted to me right now… But hey that's life, isn't it.”

Goro visibly cringes but only because of how annoyingly and pathetically perceptive he was. 

“I don't even inte-”

“If you  _ do _ intend to kill me, can you at least give me a little more time? I won't fight you when the time comes, I just want to fight that man, my father who's tortured me my whole life...I just want to hit him once and have it mean something before I die. You don't even gotta let me kill him...”

“I…” He's wordless, what a pushy man.

Sugimura's silent for a bit before snorting. “But I mean, that's what I’d say if you were lying about not killing me!” He says with a thumbs up. “If you don't plan on doing it then fine, but if you are then I promise, you don't even have to sneak up on me or anything! Just tell me when you plan to do it and I’ll be over in a flash.”

“O-of course?” He was thrown off his beat, confused by someone who could speak so openly of the plans for their own death, someone who had awakened alone in a palace, someone so old and yet so much like many of the younger people tortured by adults every day. This was an exceptionally perplexing man.

An unfortunately interesting man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make any sense? is it good? I dont know. But am I not valid for simply having a good time? 2020 is cruel, but fun is forever.

"So. The cognitive world, huh?" Sugimura sits across from him in his own home. Goro had been kind enough to escort him back.

_"You want to come inside for a drink?"_ He had asked. Akechi was curious, it wouldn't hurt. That was why they now sat across from one another in Sugimura’s kitchen.

"Yes the cognitive world, what you saw there was a fraction of it, a much larger space exists outside of your father's palace." He speaks wondering if this man still worried he would kill him. 

Sugimura looks up from over his cup of coffee. His expression is shockingly unreadable. Not many could hide intentions behind their eyes from Akechi. His own hyperawareness made it easy to discern emotions most of the time to some varying levels of success. 

Just who was this guy outside of the man to awaken to a persona alone in a palace? He hated to admit it but it reminded him so much of himself it was almost frustrating.

"Palace. Is that what you call a place like that?" He takes a sip of his drink. "I guess it makes sense. He's the leader and people defer to him there regardless of how he treats them." He scoffs. "Even me, and that's a load of bullshit if I ever heard of it."

Goro can't help but notice how expressive he is. He talks with his hands, swinging around his drink but never spilling it. 

"Well that would not be his cognition if it were not based in some sort of fact," Akechi assures him.

"Well, I mean I guess? When it comes down to it, I listen to him because I don't want to be slandered and broke, my fathers a powerful man." He shudders internally at the fact.  "Just one act of rebellion and he could plummet my reputation straight into hell and… that's just so unfair!" He says clenching his fist.  "Since I was a kid it was always  _ I'll ruin you and leave an orphan. _ " He shakes his head.  "Either that or some shit like  _ run away if you wish, I'll turn this entire world against you. _ ” He sighs. “Ha. It's pathetic. I'm an entire adult and I’m still living under his thumb… too afraid to grow into a real man and not just his kid son with a drinking license."

Goro shrugs.

"But no more!" Goro knew Sugimura would have more to say and stayed quiet to let the revelation happen. 

"I'm so sick of it. I just want to beat the shit out of him. I just want to k-" He stops himself and looks at Goro with wide eyes. “Kick his ass. And hell, if it exists, then Kunikazu Okumura as well, you know..?” He looks at him hoping to make him tell him what he wanted to hear. He wouldn't outright ask, no. Just look at him until he offered, not wanting to be that guy and ask. To demand really.

“...Yes?” Goro would not give that to him so easily. He would make him ask if he had to.

“Agh, alright, you saw right through me, I'm asking now, what's the deal here? Where do we go from here?” Sugimura asks, leaning forward at the table, a newfound spark of inspiration in his eyes.

“Nowhere preferably,” Goro says, taking a sip of his drink. It was a bit late for coffee but oh well. It was very high quality, brewed up by Sugimura to perfection. “I am not in the business of putting people in danger. And quite frankly I have no intention of starting any time soon.”

“Wh- But that power! Persona! I have it don't I? It was enough to fight those people in there! I...I don't-”

He hangs his head, both hands splayed out on the table before him. “If you're worried about me dying then don't be, I won't get in your way. I’ll even make myself a diversion if you need it. You wanna stab an enemy but he's in front of me? Stab me through, I really don't care if I live or die, if that's what you're worried about.”

Goro says nothing for a bit. This man in such a high position was so unbelievably suicidal. Why? It bothers him to want answers from people like this but he's already hooked. He's got to see it through to the end.

“You have no regard for your life?” Goro inquires, a darker edge to his tone. “I don't see why. Your life seems rather…” He reaches over to run his finger over the marble kitchen counter nearby. “Sure your father is a blight on what's otherwise paradise, but what exactly else is it that makes you think like this?”

“It's really simple, actually. I hate scum and garbage and pain and there's never gonna be a way to take it all out of this world, I don't want to live in a reality like that.” He traces his finger over the surface of the table.

"The worlds unbelievably cruel…" His voice takes on a more somber tone. 

"You barely scratched the surface of my father's cruelty in there… Its always been near unbearable. I've tried to leave this world a few times already." He admits.

“So really I don't mind dying, this world is an awful place, and there's nothing in it for me but my freedom. Awakening to that power and deciding I would take my freedom... Heh, and what good is that if all I can do its beat up monsters? Not like they're real, what more is there to life than dying for a good cause? Or, if you're doing something in there I'm presuming it a good cause. ”

He sighs wistfully. "Heh, that sounds sad but don't get me wrong; I'm fine." He's a liar but Akechi decides not to say anything about it. No need to push that.

Goro nods slowly. He was taking a risk for once, but it did not feel like much of a risk. This man was trustworthy to some degree.

“What If I told you you could make a change?”

Sugimura shrugs.

“Before I get into that, I want to ask you something.”

Sugimura nods.

“You're engaged to the daughter of a man you mentioned earlier, Kunikazu Okumura." He starts. He wants to get further into his mind and understand him. "Before you ask how I know that, know this; I know quite a bit about her family. Now, tell me, why would you want to kill your in-law?”

Sugimura's eyes go wide. “Kill?”

Goro narrows his eyes. “I am not a detective for nothing. You intended to say kill back then. Why do you want to kill him? And not perhaps just your father, or heavens forbid, you finacee?”

“Well, it's  _ because _ of my fiancee.”

“How so?” Goro crosses his arms, listening intently.

Sugimura laces his fingers in front of him and frowns. “Well, truth be told there's gonna be a lot of context you need for this to make sense, so I’ll just get into it.”

“Haru is a...Well, I don't like her much as a person, lots of complicated issues with...ugh, well they're irrelevant." That was a whole other rant he had no time to get into.

"The point is that I...I hurt her very badly, unforgivably so. I’ve treated her cruelly for a very long time in an effort to help her.”

Goro wants to roll his eyes. How disappointingly predictable, he really was just another bastard. “Ah, make her tougher, huh?”

“No!” Sugimura holds up a hand. “Hell no! That's not even close to right!”

And just like that he was hooked again. Goro arches a brow, on the edge of his metaphorical seat, but still sitting with perfect posture in his real one. “Then what?”

“Well,” Sugimura starts. “The thing is, look at me and then her for a second. Without any context about our families you could imagine me having a very...corrupt and unpleasant family. I'm abrasive and rude, I get angry far too easily, I have no self-control, I drink a lot, I just come off as an all-around piece of shit thanks to my circumstances.”

Goro doesn't stop him or deny his observations. Its true.

“But Haru, god, Haru, what a sweet girl, she's an angel. She's a good kid, saintly I'd even say. Even her background, poor single father from humble beginnings gets rich, an inspiring story through and through compared to me. An old-money family with a shady history.” He throws his hands up having made that point and moves to the next one.

“Who wants to be engaged to a fucking kid? No one sane, not unless he's a fucking pervert or something! I met her in her fucking second year! I don't want her! I did everything I could to run her off, literally everything! I thought,  _ hey, his daughter is so sweet and good, she must have a good relationship with him. He must be a good person to have such a lovely person for a daughter. _ I mean, as you know the saying, the apple never falls far from the tree. If he saw I was disgusting then maybe he would find her someone better. I was vile, hoping to move him enough that he would just-” He slams a hand on the table, frustrated at the reality of the situation.

“...Just fucking consider what he was doing to his own daughter, selling her like some whore as a business arrangement to someone as repulsive as me! I hate this and I hate him so fucking much. It should be me with the horrible father, not someone like her! I thought he would be good to her but he has her suck up to me and I keep pushing trying to see where the limit is for him to make him break and call it off but that day never comes!”

He had never crossed lines that were what he considered irredeemably and immeasurably reprehensible. He wouldn't dare sully himself by having any sort of less than savory contact with her. A perverted comment sure, perhaps a hand on her hair or her lower back, but the thought of going any further is so nauseating he grinds his teeth at the mental image. He doesn't say it, just reminds himself of that fact that he was not crossing lines of that kind at the very least.

_"A fucking useless accomplishment."_ He thinks.

He sighs. “I treated her so badly…" he tries not to dwell on it but he knows very well how she must suffer thanks to him. The thought is enough to will him to wince at the imagery in his mind on the topic.

"As long as my father has a say in it, I'm going to have to keep trying for her. Well he would prefer it I not treat her as horribly anymore."

"There's no Kunikazu left to convince, but still I’d like for her to wise up and move on already. Doesn't she know she's fucking free? I just wanted her to leave and I thought being cruel was good incentive but it never fucking was!”

Goro listens, what a weird man and line of reasoning. Stupid, but not lacking in entertainment value.  It's an almost refreshing sense of stupidity. So outside of the logical course of action that it's fascinating anyone would consider it in the first place. He listens in the way a person watches a trainwreck.

“Well, Kunikazu is dead, so whatever palace he has is gone now, you would be able to kill at best a cognitive clone, but even then there's no telling where to find one.” He taps his fingers on the table. “But your father can be killed, that's my intention actually.” A very big risk indeed.

“Then let me help you! I can give you anything you need! If y’want a better gun or anything just say the word, I promise! I will do anything for this!” He was on the verge of tears. “Anything to get that horrible man out of this world while he thinks he's got the high ground!” He had leaned forward, and noticing he was looming, sat back. 

“I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that I've betrayed him after years of playing his bargaining chip. _I'm your son, not a business tool,_ I want to say to him.”

Goro is wordless, he wonders if this was some sort of cruel joke on him from god. A man so much like himself it's almost a bit uncanny.

“I understand.”  He offers his hand. “Let's kill him, you and I, after that, I’ll decide what to do next.”

Yutaka takes his hand. “Whatever you say, leader.”

* * *

Okumura's death is still the talk of the town on the news, Akechi is pleased about many things but this is one of the bigger ones.

“Akechi-Kun!” Sugimura's voice is a welcome surprise. He turns back to see the ever-fashionable man approaching him with two cups of coffee looking like he had not a care in the world. He smiles despite himself.

“Sugimura-san, good to see you,” He says waving as he approaches. 

"Got you a gift mister detective, here, drink up." He says handing over a cup. Iced coffee in contrast to the warm drink Akechi usually had.

"Thank you, truly," he takes a sip and starts walking, wordlessly expecting Sugimura to follow.

"So, Sunday huh? Lots of free time, huh?" Sugimura was never a person to say exactly what he was thinking. It was a habit Akechi would break.

  
  


Akechi nods. "You like to play games, don't you, Sugimura-san?" Akechi knows what he's saying but wants him to spell it out. If he wants to know about going to the palace he will have to spell it out.

"And you don't? Who knew you could be so boring? C'mon, play a little with me, won't you?" He loops an arm around his shoulder. So touchy. Akechi debates shaking him off but decides not to. 

"What's the game then?" The detective inquires.

Sugimura winks. "Glad you ask. It's very simple; you guess what I'm thinking. One try only, and if you're right I'll do whatever you want. In contrast if you guess wrong you do what I want. Deal?"

Akechi sighs. "That's a bit unfair don't you think? I already know what you want."

"Then tell me," 

Akachi shakes his head. "You want to go to the palace and deal with your father, it's obvious.” He says gesturing to the arm around his shoulder. “People usually hold each other to build a sense of closeness and intimacy to trick others into feeling more personable. With that they are free to convince their targets more accurately. It's very easy, actually.” He's showing off his smarts a little bit really, he knows he could have said it in more layman's terms, but he doesn't bother with it to seem impressive.

Sugimura sighs. “Uh, Akechi-kun I think you neglected to recall the part where I'm nowhere near smart enough to think about that and neither is like, a vast majority of the population. I just wanted to take you to this bookstore I know.”

Akechi tilts his head. “You...What?” Part of it is feigning ignorance for his sake, he's not shocked Sugimura isn't smart enough to do that consciously but he is shocked by his choice of venue.

Sugimura nods. “Yeah, I don't know, is it strange? I actually haven't ever had a friend I could do things like this with so I thought I’d take a chance, you know?”

“A friend?”

Sugimura arches a brow. “Are we not? I mean,” He removes his arm from around his shoulder. “I understand if you don't consider us friends but I just, you know, just thought that since we're going to be working together we might as well get to be friends or something since we have to do some...unsavory things together.”

Akechi says nothing, he just keeps walking and Sugimura follows. 

Neither of them say anything until they reach the train station.

“Fine, lets go, Sugimura-san.”

Sugimura pumps his fist. A small victory.

* * *

The two of them walk side by side, Sugimuras nose in his book and another cup of coffee in his hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” Goro inquires.

He looks over the cover, an English textbook of sorts it seems. It was advanced, something written for English speakers living in japan rather than something for a Japanese person learning English.

“Quite,” Sugimura says trying to flip the page but failing with the drink in his hand. It was a sad sight. Goro reaches over and flips it for him.

“Thanks!” Yutaka offers cheerfully. 

“It can't be helped, a leader who can't support their team isn't worth the title, are they?” Goro jokes. 

“Is that a joke I'm hearing?” Sugimura inquires, bumping Goro with an elbow.

“Perhaps, I’m still trying to figure that out myself.” He admits. “Truth be told I've not had much time to brush up on jokes that aren't pre-rehearsed for a show.”

Sugimura nods. “Likewise, well, at least when I was younger.” He reaches to turn the page again with a coffee in his hand and Goro swats his hand back down. 

“Drink,” He orders, and Sugimura nods, sipping his straw as Goro changes the page.

“Thanks.” Sugimura offers simply.

“Of course,” Goro replies. “But you know, that's the third cup of iced coffee I've seen you with today. Caffeine can be pretty bad for you,”

Sugimura just chuckles. “Lots of things can be bad for you, but trust me, I've got a pretty tough body.” He says tapping his own chest with the book in his hand. “I've never been too horribly affected by things like this. Built-up a tolerance, y’know?”

Goro shrugs. “Just don't get yourself killed when it comes down to it. Let's hope that tough body is just as tough you know where."

Sugimura laughs but he knows he's not joking. That in of itself is what makes his words so funny.

"Guess we'll just have to find out now won't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this story even warrant its Akira and Goro tag? perhaps not. that changes now. prepare for more Akira and Goro as a treat for sitting through my trash man fav perhaps now. but soon. Also, ha rereading this will editing and it reads as pretty gay but like *hits the dab* no homo. This fic is ship free.

After a few days of nothing but spending time together with Sugimura or wasting his time with Akira, Akechi remembers that he still has a job to do. 

“...” He lies in bed looking at his cell phone's home screen background. It was him and Sugimura together with more of that iced coffee Sugimura loved so much. So sweet and creamy, more like a dessert than a way to start the morning. Sugimura had stolen his phone, taken the picture, and then set the picture as the background.

“Promise you won't change it, yeah?” He had just about demanded, unwilling to give it back until he did.

“......” Akechi remembers the day perfectly. Sugimura with nothing better to do had spent the day helping him shop for things that would be needed in the palace. He was a fountain of questions, and though Akechi thought he would be annoyed by that, Yutaka's genuine respect for his knowledge was a bit surprising.  He didn't seem to be listening because the detective prince was speaking, but rather because he respected the knowledge that Akechi himself had, fame be damned. 

“Your head is so empty, I wouldn't doubt you've just forgotten who I am.” Akechi tries to reason. He desperately wants to hate him. He finds himself at night wondering to himself why he doesn't. 

_“He abused his fiancee, he's garbage,”_ But it feels stupid to hold it against him if he was really just doing it to scare her away. He can't help but classify it in his head as stupid, but not action taken with genuine malice behind it. Bad, but not for bad reasons, it's frustrating. _"How despicable."_ He muses, not about Sugimura, but himself for making such excuses. He likens it to himself, killing scum of the japan. Bad action, good reason. He can't hate him.

"Good reason." He knows his isn't the best, but he refuses to acknowledge that fact.

“No, he's still just an idiot.” He rolls out of bed.

“I wonder what Kurusu is doing today.” He doesn't know, but he does know he can find out.

* * *

Things with Kurusu were peachy. Just fine, spending time with him was different than spending time with Sugimura, however, nowadays.

_“I have friends now too, attic trash,”_ He finds himself thinking, but when he recalls just how many people flock to Akira it annoys him still. One scumbag for a friend in contrast to the beat down and saintly phantom thieves is hardly competition. Despite the change, he's still nothing compared to him and it's not fair. 

He grinds his teeth on the way to the diet building to meet with Sugimura after a long evening with Akira. His fingers twitch and he knows he wants a drink or violence in them but he doesn't have time to stop anywhere to get a drink and hurting someone now was most certainly a crime.

“Hey, hey.~” As if the other had read his mind before he got there, Sugimura stood with his usual two cups of iced coffee, one extended forward for Akechi. 

He relaxes at the sight of Sugimura and it confuses him to no end. He takes it when he reaches him and the drink is like water after years in a desert. It's sickeningly sweet but that's just what he had come to expect from the man before him and the questionable beverages he offered.

  
  


“Let's head on in, yeah?” Sugimura asks and Goro gladly obliges.

* * *

Goro takes note of the skills Sugimura has. He's weak to ice and uses fire, He's got some healing skills, He prefers a big long pistol, and he's very good with dual Hatchets. Having shadowed Haru, Akechi finds this a bit funny.

“Lots of fucking around with them when I was younger,” Is his reasoning. 

He's a natural. Not better than Akechi at all. He's a man who knows how to fight but has never had to put it in practice, at least not in a life or death situation like this one.  Akechi can't lie, it's nice to have backup. Everything just happens so much easier. Where he fails Sugimura picks up and as annoying as he thought it would be, so long as no one finds out about his partner all the credit for this would go to him.

He knows Sugimura would bend over backward to make it so, even if it didn't all go to him.

_ “Would he? _ ” He finds himself thinking, taken aback by that assessment. What did Sugimura gain from that? Nothing really, nothing but the chance to kill his father, but then what? What happens when all this is over?

He slices a shadow in two.

He was excited but terrified to find out. Where did his loyalty end?

* * *

The safe room. Sugimura is absolutely dazzled by the concept.

“I have never felt even a little safe in this building, palace or not, but this…” He walks in, spins around a bit with arms outstretched to take it all in. “Not bad.”

“Of course," Goro starts. “You do intend to rest now though, don't you?” Goro flops onto the nearest seat, tired, but trying not to show it. It was easy enough with a red mask that covered so much of his face.

“Oh yes for sure.” 

Akechi watches him approach and sighs. “You're going to-” And before he can finish, Sugimura is sitting right next to him. He sighs again, louder.

“...Sit next to me…” He shakes his head. “There's really no need, you know.”

Sugimura throws an arm around his shoulder. “There is a need. I'm worried about you,” He offers cheerfully. “Are you hurt at all?”

“Do you think I wouldn't tell you?”

Sugimura shrugs. “I don't, but I still worry, its simply me caring about you, simple as that.”

“Why?” He finally asks.

“Why?” It's an odd question. “Friendship, that's how it works, or so I would presume. It's kind of like being stupid, in a way.”

“Wh...what?” Goro is lost once again.

“You know, like, I know logically I should not be asking if you're ok. I know you would tell me. The thing is, friendship is not often reasonable or logical. Like a dog who worries his master will never come home when he leaves for work in the morning until he sees his face in the evening. I worry about if you're ok even when you are because I love you,”

Sugimura snorts. “I mean, not in a gay way or something, mind you, I meant like a dog loves a human.” He chuckles. “Though, huh, that's also a bit weird isn't it?”

Akechi Doesn't know what to make of him, well, he does know that what he said was rather embarrassing to listen to. “You're...very foolish. Do you ever think before you speak at all?”

Sugimura takes it in stride. “How stupid can I be if you understand what I mean?”

“Hm...fair. You're strange then.” He stands up and stretches. “Let's get out of here, shall we?”

The two of them stand up, ready to head out. Sugimura lifts his hatchet and inspects it, looking at his reflection in the silver, a worn-out looking man in a mask. Still, he smiles, his reflection isn't the nightmare he had known it as for so long anymore.

“Are you coming or not?” Goro asks.

“Are you Ok Sugimura? You suddenly stopped?” Sugimura corrects him snarkily and Goro sighs.

“Are you ok Sugimura? You said you wouldn't hold us back but now you're lingering. Hurry up.”

“Awoo I guess,” Sugimura rolls his eyes and follows after him.

“Awoo?” Goro asks opening the door and stepping out. 

“Awoo as in I hope you don't think I'm mad with you, you're right, I did make a promise. I still love you, like a dog. Awoo.”

Goro shakes his head. “I rescind my earlier comment, you really are an idiot.”

Sugimura just winks.

* * *

The inner workings of the palace make Sugimura sick, Goro watches him spit in the faces of patrons every now and then but does nothing to stop him. As crude and vulgar as it is, it's funny.  He knows where he is, he does not cut loose entirely, but it's Sugimura's vulgarity that makes him feel at ease. Not the ease he had perfectly tailored to make himself as appealing as possible to the rival he faced outside of the place and the public existing there, but genuinely relaxed in the face of a man who bent over backward for him in a manner so strange he wasn't sure what to make of him even now.

They were beyond the halfway point now, but the target was Noburu who was nowhere to be found. He would come if they found his treasure and tampered with it however. Goro was confident. Even more so than usual with back up to keep his plan going.

* * *

They return home for the day, rest up for the final showdown with Noboru and the murder to come with it.

Sugimura stretches and does a squat before standing back upright. “Well, I'm beat.”

Goro nods. “You would be, get some rest, I have become rather busy with Okumura's death as of late, investigation and the likes, we have to do this very quickly. I want to finish this tomorrow.”

“Of course, leader,” Sugimura says resting a firm hand on his shoulder. “But you get rest too, yeah? I worry about you.” He gives a gentle squeeze.  “Night.” And with that he's off, but the warmth of his hand lingers.

“Yes, of course…” He still can't find a word for his feelings, confusion is just not enough.

He heads home to his apartment and slinks into the welcoming darkness, rolls into bed without so much as undressing even his shoes and sighs. 

“What a strange man.” He thinks, looking up at his ceiling. “Strange…” 

He can't get the words out of his head. “I love you.” What normal person says something like that to someone so freely? He can't wrap his head around him, he's intriguing in a way Akira could never hope to be. 

This did not detract from how he felt about Akira at all, they were two different forces entirely.

“Hm…” He knows Sugimura’s fiancee is a phantom thief. “....” He tries to imagine himself at the wedding. Western weddings always had a best man didn't they? That's the sort of nonsense he could see Sugimura roping him into under the label of friend.

His chest hurts to think about it. Friend. Is that what they are? It's unreal. This was in some sense what he had always wanted, but having it suddenly and with so little effort felt somewhat like cheating. Like it was both more than and not enough.  He closes his eyes and sleeps. His dreams are about his friends.  In his dream they fight like feral animals.

Akira is a sly cat, clawing at Sugimura, deftly avoiding injury and playing with his opponent. He makes a stupid joke and it inflames anger in Sugimura that Goro had not yet seen in person. He had mentioned having anger issues in person once. It wasn't hard to imagine.

Sugimura's face is red, his eyes full of murderous intent, just about foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. There's no thought to his movements, there's just the desire to protect and serve, the urge to help.

_Who is he helping?_ Goro finds himself asking and the dream answers for him. They're fighting for Goro, enemies fighting a battle they should be fighting alongside each other for.

Goro stirs awake, sickened so much by the scenario he can't sleep a second longer.

“I...Do not need that.” He assures himself. He doesn't want to be protected and cared for. He wants to win, he wants revenge. He wants so many things and such desires conflict so deeply with his main goal that imagining them even in passing is jarring.

He can protect himself, but _ I love you _ and concerns for his well being linger in the back of his mind. He imagines grabbing the memory and ripping it out.

He lingers in the world of the conscious for a bit, he knows if he goes back to sleep now he will slip right back into the dream. The spot on his shoulder still aches under the memory of a tender touch with the word love plastered to it.

“Fuck,” He complains and turns over in bed. “Who says things like that so freely?”

He throws the blanket of his bed over his head and yawns. 

“Someone as dumb as a dog, I would presume,” He assures himself. “He's so fucking stupid, does he forget where he is?” He's got the boldness of someone absolutely uninhibited by society and their unspoken social rules.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck!” Goro watches Sugimura slam his fist over and over into the wall of his mansion home. He bleeds and bleeds but he doesn't stop until he's satisfied. That moment of satisfaction, however, doesn't come.

“Fucking god damnit!” He slams his head into the wall, gritting his teeth, absolutely seething, and Goro without much thought steps in to stop him. At least Goro was finally seeing that anger he mentioned in person now.

“You have to let it go.” He tells him and with an equal amount of thought grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around towards him. When they're eye to eye he frowns at him.

“My leader in your father's palace mentioned making a deal that couldn't be refused. That is probably the reason the hit has been called off. It can't be helped.” He reaches up and brushes Sugimura's hair out of his face to get a look at his forehead.  “Beating yourself up isn't going to help you at all. You just-” He yelps, cut off by Sugimura pulling him in close, arms wrapped around him.  “Get off of me?” He orders but really just asks in his confusion.

“Just fucking get it over with, wheres your fucking gun?” Sugimura asks, feeling him up in search of the weapon much to Goros dismay.

“W-where are you touching?!” He shoves him away. “Furthermore, what are you talking about? My gun? Why would I-”

Sugimura slams the side of his fist into the wall. “It's over Akechi! I know too much, we had a deal!” He slams the wall again. “I'd kill my father and you would kill me in the end! Well guess what? We can't kill that bitch so just! ...Just fucking get it over with already, won't you?” Tears stream down his grimacing face. He grits his teeth, face as red as it was in Goro's dream.

His teeth are bared like a wild mutt and Goro can't help but recall his blood-stained mouth in his dream. Mauling Akira when he got the chance, but still clawed to high hell.

“Sugimura…” His chest hurts, he can point it out more accurately now, his heart hurts. He knows this look even without ever having seen it. 

It could be himself if he failed. He can hardly imagine it but seeing it so clearly on someone else, it just makes him want to reach his own goals now more than ever.

“Just...Just fucking kill me, Goro, please…” He covers his face with a hand. “I can't fucking take it anymore...We were so close, I was so fucking close!” He slams the wall again, and again. “Just fucking…” He falls down to his knees, crumpled up with his forehead to the floor.  “Just get it over with.” He groans.

Akechi watches him, mouth agape, not sure how to respond to such a strong emotional outburst.

“I…” Akechi lowers himself to the floor, sitting on his knees next to Sugimura. He tentatively reaches out and rests a hand on his back. “If I recall correctly, you said that people do this when they care about one another?”

Sugimura nods but doesn't say much though his muffled sobs.

“Well, I am showing that right now.” He informs him awkwardly, rather matter of factly. 

“I do not…” He ponders his words for a moment before finally taking the second risk he would take since meeting this man. “I do not know quite what to say. Would it be alright if I spoke until something came to mind?” He inquires and had Sugimura been in a better state of mind he might have been happy to witness such vulnerable things being said to him.  “Thank you.” He rubs the others back very stiffly, trying to emulate the actions he remembers his mother taking on him when he did the same thing.

“When...I was younger I would walk around my house with a toy gun…almost as we do now...Now that I think of it.” He starts. “...But even running around playing hero, there are only so many things...No…”

His long pauses are a practiced habit, never say um or uh. It's a bad look, unintelligent. 

“I wanted to be a hero...And your father is just the kind of villain I would kill if I had the chance now, and perhaps the cardboard cut out of a man I'd like to see destroyed when I was younger, men like that have always flooded society in abundance. I have never liked people like that…” He runs his hand up his back and rests it on the back of his head, stunned by how soft his hair was despite its straightness. Silky.

“I never actually knew my father...and seeing you going up against yours I think I found it a bit...cathartic...After all, what I do know of mine is that he was detestable, much like yours in many ways. He…” He pauses for a long time, not sure where he was going, too caught up in the feeling of hair in his fingers.

“I…”

Akechi looks down at Sugimura. “Are you alright?” 

Sugimura nods, face still to the floor, but no longer crying. 

“Im...glad to hear it.” He scratches at his scalp gently, absentmindedly. “I hate my father, and your father being so much like him...It makes me sick.” He hisses. 

“I want him dead just like you do. The Both of us and the both of them are so much alike it makes me...a bit angry.”

Sugimura sits up slowly, he wipes his face and looks to Goro who smiles at him.

“Inevitably, people reap what they sow, our fathers are no different, Sugimura-san.” He says with a reassuring smile.

“Our time will come, we have waited so long, it's only a matter of time. I will make him pay for everything he did to my mother, and when it's possible, you…” He rests a hand on his back. “You will get what you are owed in the end. I promise you that.”

Yutaka nods.

* * *

The following days are not uneventful but hold no significance to Akechi's final goal. Studying, work, mundane things that amount to nothing.

Each morning is the same unless it isn't. Schedules pull Sugimura away from him and he finds himself missing iced coffee despite the weather. The winter cold is coming and all he can think about is how strange it is that Sugimura can drink those iced coffees year-round. 

**Akechi: Sugimura-san, just checking in to see if you're well.**

**Sugimura: if I wasn't well, don't you think I'd tell you?**

**Akechi: what a sense of deja vu…**

**Sugimura: lol yeah wanted to see if you would remember that conversation. Haha. I'm fine. Just spending time with my soon to be wife… apparently.**

**Akechi: she still hasn't called it off?**

**Sugimura: nope. I don't fucking understand it. Father told me to lie of course, something about a reparations clause but I'm just stunned she fell for the shit so easily.**

**Akechi: it would appear that Kunikazu had no intention of involving her very deeply in the family business. She probably doesn't know you're lying. You could say anything to her and if you sound sure enough she will most likely buy it due to inexperience.**

**Sugimura: wonderful. Great. Are you sure you cant shoot me in the fucking head?**

**Akechi: Yutaka Sugimura.**

**Sugimura: oh geez. My entire name? I was Just kidding!!**

**Akechi: i know. I was just curious about what might happen.**

**Sugimura: cruel… scaring me like that. Ah well. Bygones. Regardless, I wish I were not so busy trying to win over Haru for father's sake. Are you sure we can’t kill him?**

**Akechi: you could just stop doing what he says. Isn't that what you vowed to do upon awakening to your persona?**

**Sugimura: oh. Yeah you're right. I'm fucking done then. Brb soon.**

**Akechi: yes of course. Keep me posted.**

**Sugimura: Of course, also, have a good day akechi!**

**Akechi: Likewise.**

Akechi puts his phone away. It bothers him a bit. He had never agreed to kill him, why did he still think that was to happen?

* * *

Time goes by and soon he's tangled deep in the phantom thieves.

He and Sugimura sit face to face at the island bar in Sugimura's kitchen. Sugimura stirs his drink, a cup of tea with more sugar than anyone would reasonably need. Goro arches a brow but Sugimura doesn't seem to take his judgment very seriously.

“So, Haru is a phantom thief?” Sugimura says looking over the pictures that Akechi had taken.

Akechi nods. “There's been a pattern so far, a target and the victims of said target. The victim always ends up with them. Kitagawa Yusuke, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Haru herself. Victims of their targets.”

Sugimura nods. “Then why is Kunikazu dead? Didn't they just want him changed?”

Goro nods once again. “His death was ordered by my bosses.”

Sugimura starts to laugh but then chokes on his drink. It's a disappointing display but not an unexpected one to the detective prince. Sugimura turns away and holds his head below the surface level of the island to gag for a minute before sitting back up.  “Thank you SO fucking much!” He taps the table excitedly. “Alright, you killed him and...Presumably, the Phantom thieves are going to take the blame for that, correct?”

Akechi nods. “That is the plan, yes, but…” He starts. “I don't really know how to feel about them anymore. Not really.”

Sugimura tilts his head, urging him wordlessly to go on. 

“Our goals are not so different...And it bothers me.”

“Weren't you the number one person against them from the beginning? Why the change?”

Akechi sets the photos of the group entering the metaverse down on the table and points to a face Sugimura recognizes immediately. 

“Harus Boyfriend?”

With the likeness of a violin bow snapping abruptly, everything in Akechi's mind crashes. 

“Her what?” He says looking between the picture of Akira and Sugimura.

“Well, I pretend not to know, of course, but I mean they spend a lot of time together so I can only assume,” Sugimura says inspecting Akechi thoughtfully.

“Are you..?” He starts.

“Ah, so it's an assumption.” He calms down immediately. “I mean, were friends he would have told me if he had a girlfriend, wouldn't he?” He looks to Sugimura for confirmation. “Friends. They tell each other things like that, don't they?”

“I don't really think so? Stuff like that is more don't ask don't tell, y’know?” Sugimura informs him. “But hm, didn't know you had a crush on him of all people! I can see why though, you two would be pretty cute.”

“You misunderstand!” Goro assures him very quickly. “No, I do not feel that way about him I...I really hate him, actually.”

“That's a funny way to describe a friend,” Sugimura smirks. “But I understand, or at least I believe you, sorry for the incorrect assumption.” He takes a long sip of his drink. “Are you jealous then? He has so much you don't. A girlfriend, a criminal record,”

“I am not.” He says it so curtly, it catches Sugimura off guard.

“Hey hey, I was just kidding, you know,” Sugimura looks at him sadly, it was never his intention to piss him off. “Listen, you’ve got so much more than-”

“Can we change the topic?” Goro interrupts. 

“Gladly.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goro, im not implying hes got a crush on akira or anything unless you wanna take it that way hes just very shocked he didnt know he had a whole gf and it threw him off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just about done. but i don't feel like editing all the chapters and uploading it all at once so this is all for a bit. stay posted.

The school festival at Shujin High. 

Sugimura knew Akechi would be here, but presumably Haru would be as well. He wanted nothing more than to avoid running into her or even being spotted and ruining her good mood. If she was a phantom thief she suddenly had many new friends and considering the hell he had put her through so far, he just wanted her to be happy.

He wears a face mask and his hair a bit messy so he didn't look like himself. Even his clothes were a bit more humble than usual. Just a black button-up shirt and white pants. Being caught in clothes that weren't colorful was a nightmare but a risk he would gladly take if it was to avoid issues.  He rolls his shoulders and heads off to try and enjoy the day until it was time for Akechi to do his lecture.

Familiar faces of teachers, halls that seem like a very close memory. He was only 21, he had been a student here a mere 3 years ago and walking around the place was a nice source of material to recollect over.  So caught up in his thoughts he slams right into a man outside in the walkway, a juice box falling to the ground.

“Ah, shoot.” a mild-looking teacher complains. 

Sugimura snaps out of his nostalgia induced stupor. “Ah, shit! Sorry!” Sugimura rushes to pick up the box of juice that had fallen out of his hand as quickly as possible. 

“Oh no don't worry about it!” The man flips shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and looks up to whoever it was that had stopped him.  “You...You're that diet member's son, aren't you?” He's seen him before with the man he called his father. He looked more extravagant then but he's not hard to identify.

Sugimura grimaces. “Is it that obvious?”

The man in the lab coat chuckles lazily. “Oh, my apologies. I was looking into politics really. I saw your face recently and recognized your eyes.” He offers a hand. “Takuto Maruki, school counselor.”

“Yutaka Sugimura, not the school counselor.” He offers with a grin.

Takuto snorts. “Alright, alright that's fair.” He gives Sugimura a long look. “So, are you here alone?”

Sugimura nods. “Yeah, If you recognize me by eyes alone you're quite impressive by the way.”

“Ah thank you but, you're alone huh? Is that how you want it to be?” Takuto inquired, giving him a look that insisted he wanted a no for an answer.

“Want to hang out, Mr.counselor?” Sugimura asks with a grin.

“Of course, and thank you!” He wanted to talk to him. Why not. Powerful people like a diet member's son probably suffered in one way or another and making his life better would benefit Haru Okumura as well. He had seen him pick her up a few times. He was involved with her somehow. Better to fix those problems now.

\----------

**Sugimura: So I spent today talking with this really weird guy, handsome but weird.**

**Akechi: Why are you telling me this?**

**Sugimura: Um?**

**Akechi: Just kidding, good. But are you going to elaborate?**

**Sugimura: Oh for sure. Maruki was his name. We talked about life while I walked around the Shujin festival with him today.**

**Akechi: Oh, you're here? Did you come to my presentation?**

**Sugimura: Oh, absolutely, I was in disguise though so you didn't see me. how's it going with the phantom thieves?**

**Akechi: I'm on the team now. Just until I can finish my plans.**

**Sugimura: Am I ever going to know the full depth of those plans?**

**Akechi: Perhaps, but first, tell me about Maruki, you seem rather excited.**

**Sugimura: Oh yea, of course. Basically he's a counselor and we just talked a little about me and what I want out of life, you know. Family issues, stuff like that. He's pretty nice.**

**Akechi: I see. Do you feel any better than you did before?**

**Sugimura: I…**

**Sugimura: It still hurts, what happened with killing father I mean, but I guess I feel a bit more at peace. “Holding on to the anger isn't doing you any good in the long run, focus on making things better for yourself.” He tells me.**

**Sugimura: And... I guess???? I personally won't be letting it go, but it really does seem like I was trapped in that misery from back then. I've got to let go of the sadness of that situation, since its all over now.**

**Akechi: So that's a yes to my question?**

**Sugimura: Oh, yeah, that's a yes. I do feel better.**

**Sugimura: He asked me, “what is it that you wish for in life, Ideally?” And I answered**

**Akechi: Yes? Are you alright, It's been 10 minutes since your last message.**

**Sugimura: Ah, sorry, got sidetracked. But I just said I want to have a happy family and peace with my friends because I mean, Ideally isn't that what we all want?**

**Akechi: I suppose.**

**Sugimura: You suppose?**

**Sugimura: Now that I think of it, I know you have a shitty dad, but what about your mother? What's she like?**

**Akechi: She is dead. My mother was a good person, neglected with her entire life stolen by my absent father.**

**Sugimura: All the more reason to hunt him down and kill him one day.**

**Akechi: You're absolutely correct. It's the least I can do for her memory. The least I will do.**

**Akechi: That aside, if you're free, could we meet up? You're still at Shujin, correct?**

**Sugimura: Of course, see you soon.**

\---------

When Sugimura sees him, his conversation with Maruki sits in the back of his mind. _“what is it that you wish for in life, Ideally?”_

He sees Goro approaching and wishes he could change his answer now. “Just a chance to spend more time with my friend.” He would say. “Just mundane time with Goro, maybe catching a movie, another trip to the book store, normal stuff.”

“Sugimura-san!” Goro says catching up. 

His heart swells, but he thinks about all the blood on Goro's hands and it sinks. If It could just be that simple, if he could just be friends with him and live the life of two mundane men, that would be so wonderful. Was Akechi happy at all? What is his ideal world like?

“Hey,” Sugimura offers sadly, the thoughts getting to him.

“Are you alright?” Goro grabs him by the arm.

“Oh, no I'm fine I just…” He pauses. “Can we...really talk? Just really get into the truth? I know you're holding stuff back and I...I don't know I guess I just want to address it.”

“The truth…” Goro parrots.

“The truth.” Sugimura clarifies. “I understand if the answer is no, I respect your privacy more than anything, I respect you more than anything I just...I don't know. I feel like there's a gap between us that I'm just...Desperate to fill it.” He looks up to him instead of to the ground where he had been.

“I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm not your boss, no one controls you...But I want to be trusted by you, I guess? You... I consider you my best friend I guess?”

Goro doesn't know what to do with any part of himself. He stands stock still, trying to find words. 

“I really don't know what's been wrong with me recently.” Sugimura starts. “I think about you and how long you must have been doing all this persona stuff before meeting me, how much you’ve had to go-” He stops himself. “I...Really shouldn't be saying all this in public should I?”

Goro only nods. 

“Let's go talk.”

* * *

Goro's third risk is the one that feels like chewing glass. 

“So that's your father…” Sugimura nods, understanding, his fist clenched so hard his knuckles went white despite his mild tone. 

“Soon...As soon as I finish my stint with the phantom thieves I’ll be on my way to the final steps of the plan.” He says through lips that threaten to tremble. He had not even told Akira this, and for good reason, of course.

“And when that day comes, when I finally crush them all out I...We…” He looks to Sugimura and smiles. “Both you and I, victims of the degenerate adults who wronged us will have our revenge with our fathers at their apex, this I promise you.”

Sugimura just smiles back. “I expect you know I’ll hold you to that.” He reaches out a hand to shake on it.

“Of course,”

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The mundane reality he wished for was the reality on the surface. He and Akechi could spend time together when his work permits it as the phantom thieves needed him on a regular basis nowadays. When the veil is lifted their friendship is still built on blood spilled and Akechi's leadership through Shido's task.

Sugimura can't say he understands some parts of Akechi's reasoning, but the parts he does understand make perfect sense. Kill him when he's on top of the world. Let him taste happiness and snatch it from under him. He can understand the urge. But why? Why help deliver him to that plateau?

Sugimura chalks it up to simply being a different type of person and loyally follows his leader. He would never understand him fully, he can't think the way Goro does, that's just a fact of life, but he can support him. He doesn't really care if hes killed a few people. If he killed people like Sugimura's father, they deserved it anyways.

He slices through the shadow of a CEO and he feels his bond with Goro is unbreakable, meeting eyes with him from where he stands.

* * *

“What a workout,” Sugimura complains.

“You get used to it.” Goro informs him. He looks at Yutaka and squints, prompting Yutaka to think he was irritated.

“What?”

Goro reaches out and runs a hand through Sugimura's hair. “You're a mess, you fight like a beast at times, you know that?”

Sugimura only laughs.

“Funny?” Goro inquires. “I'd hate to be a prince seen in public with a man who looks like a peasant. Perhaps you would do well to bring a mirror with you when we head out like this?”

“Well, you're the best-looking person I know, I guess you would have good advice.” If he were a cat he would be purring, the feeling of Goro's hand in his hair is more soothing than it needs to be. Just like back then, it feels right.

The two of them head off for the train. 

“So, I've been meaning to ask, actually.” Sugimura starts. It's so late he doesn't worry much about being overheard. “When you're all done and through with your plans...What will you do next?”

Goro keeps walking but slows his pace in deep thought.

“Hm…” He says nothing.

“No answer?” Sugimura says leaning over with a hand on his shoulder to get a look at his face. He's so close Goro can feel the warmth of him and he jolts. 

“Yutaka,” Goro complains and Sugimura chuckles.

“Goro?” He sing-songs teasingly, but backs up to give him the space he presumed he wanted.

“I don't really have a version of me that exists after that,” Goro admits. “There will always be the metaverse, shadows, and all associated with it. My life will continue as it does now, killing scum with the breakdowns and shutdowns. I don't know what else I could do with myself. University? Perhaps I keep up the work as a detective?”

He shrugs and Sugimura frowns.

“What iffff…” Sugimura starts, trying to think of something. “What if we went on a vacation?”

Akechi gives him a look that insinuates a desire for him to continue.

“Well, you won't have any more real obligations, and shockingly enough, I'm free. Once you finish this job with Shido, we are both free for the rest of our lives. We could do anything together after this, my good friend,” Sugimura says wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Yutaka.” He says again but softer. It's not a demand to be let go, but rather an acknowledgment. 

“I don't mean to sound sappy at all, but… Hearing you say that about yourself, it just makes me so sad.” He admits, side hugging him a bit. Curse this culture of modesty and shyness they were living in, he wanted to hold him tight.

“Were finally reaching our apex, you and I, from that moment on, we should keep going up!”

* * *

**Sugimura: Have you ever been to France?**

**Akechi: No I have not, I don't think I have ever actually left the country at all.**

**Sugimura: Hehehe...**

**Akechi: How ominous.**

**Sugimura: Oh don't worry. I'm just glad to hear it! Brush up on your french when you have the chance.**

**Akechi: I’ll see if I can fit it into my schedule.**

**Sugimura: Good!**

**Akechi: French, huh? Do you know it's commonly referred to as the language of love?**

**Sugimura: je t’aime, as they say, you know? Of course I know. I've always loved learning other languages and the culture behind them. The runner up would be Spanish by the way.**

**Akechi: Is it now?**

**Sugimura: Indeed it is. That aside, does that sound like a good idea for our vacation?**

**Akechi: Splendid. I’ll solve the metal shutdown case and when that's over I can take some time off and we will be off.**

**Sugimura: Good to hear, good to hear! With that out of the way, good luck. Todays the 17th so tomorrows the beginning of the grand finale, yeah?”**

**Akechi: Of course. See you soon.**

Akechi turns off his phone and sighs.

“je t’aime…” He muses aloud to himself. “Are you crazy?” He shakes his head. Still an idiot like always. His cheeks burn despite himself. He didn't need to brush up on his french at all, he had been taking the class since freshman year.

* * *

Sugimura covers his face in embarrassment from the comfort of his couch. 

“Why did I say that?” He sighs. “Do I tell him I was just kidding? Would that seem too paranoid?” He groans and passes out on the couch. “Fuck. Even for me that one was kinda weird.”  In his despair he lies haphazardly over the edge of the couch wishing he was anywhere but home. Goro had a large task ahead of him tomorrow and being as no one knew Sugimura had a persona for good reason he couldn't even be there to help him.

“Please be safe out there…” He prays. He knows he doesn't have to, Goro is stronger than the likes of a weak-willed person like Haru who can't even call off a wedding when she has every chance to do so. He doesn't want her to die, of course, but knowing Akechi she probably will. It pains him to think about, but at the same time he can't be bothered to care that much. Despite knowing how wrong he was, he can't help but hate her and everything she had represented in his life so far. 

Maybe he can talk to her about this once Goro has it all over, apologize and make her join them so she doesn't have to die. Help her realize how her father deserved what happened to him and make her see things the right way.

He grimaces. "What the fuck is wrong with us?" It's harder and harder to rationalize his plan nowadays.

He sits up and sends another good luck text out of worry, and then stands up to head for the kitchen.

The phone rings.

“Fuck!” Excited and worried it might be Akechi, he answers without even looking at the caller id.

“Hello!~”

It's just his father, complaining like usual, his mood sinks and he makes his way over to a bar seat to sit down and listen. He had intended to cut him off, he did, but there was a time and a place for that. He would drop him when his father dropped dead, if he got cut off now he wouldn't inherit anything. He would suffer just a bit longer until he got what he wanted.

"Yeah, of course sir..."He answers every now and then, holding back rage recalling his palace and the way he spoke back then. 

When the man is done he hangs up and Sugimura is left with his thoughts.

"Haru..." He thinks about calling her, telling her everything now, but holds back.

* * *

Goro stands above a job well done, Akira is dead, finally.

_ “I win, I win, I win,” _ He finds himself thinking on his way out into the hall.

All the blood on the table, pooling from his open wound. If he could have licked it up like a wild animal he might have. 

**Akechi: I am not sure how to describe the pleasure I'm feeling right now, but goodness, it's quite a lot.**

His text is sent during his call to Shido, discussing plans for the future.

**Sugimura: So its done, huh?**

Akechi Doesn't answer the text immediately, still so much to work out with Shido. He talks with him for a bit before answering.

**Akechi: Done as it will ever be. I feel disgusting.**

**Sugimura: In what sense.**

**Akechi: The most pleasurable of senses.**

**Sugimura: Goro...How forward. Jkjk.**

**Akechi: Friends are open and honest with each other are they not? I hate him. I wish I could have beat him to death with my bare hands. I wanted to feel the life leave his body.**

**Sugimura: Those phantom thieves could never have changed anything in the way you can.**

**Only a handful of people are qualified to alter the world. You and me, but by God, you first and foremost.**

**Akechi: I have to go now. How does a celebration sound for all of this? There's this club I've been meaning to show you for the longest time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro ive never felt so inspired in my life wtf, here u go, another chapter. Also combined ch7 and 8 bc 7 was lookin hella short. also heeheh hoo this chapters very dramatic sorry in advance.

The following days are like something out of a dream.

Goro and Sugimura meet up at Sugimura's new apartment. He had his own home, sure, but being closer to Goro for their work just seemed more convenient. Neither of them remembers to take off their shoes at the door, neither of them care.

“Here, to victory for the one and only Goro Akechi, the most talented man I know and my friend I could swear I've known for a lifetime.” He toasts a glass of his last bottle of expensive wine.

“To victory.” He exclaims and both of them knock their glasses together gleefully.

Sitting down, Sugimura leans forward across the table towards Akechi. “So, tell me,” His voice takes on a dark edge. He had not been hiding that it was in him, he had just never had a reason to show this side of himself. “Suicide, huh? He's really gone?”

Akechi gives a downright evil grin to his friend in return. “They won't suspect a thing. His death will mark the end of the rest of his sheep, for what are they without their Shepard?” He knocks back a glass, gulping the drink down and gently setting down his glass. “I’ll kill all of them, one by one until there's no one left to fight back, it will be just you and me and the power of the metaverse at our fingertips.”

Sugimura laughs and finishes his drink as well. “Now all that's left is Shido, I can hardly wait…”

Goro nods to him and looks around the apartment. “There's also your father to take care of you know.” He pours himself another drink. “You're so caught up in my victory that you forgot that we were in this together.” Another sip.

“Your victory is mine, Goro. You know that.” He takes his hand and Goro does not stop him.

“Yutaka…” He still doesn't get why this man is so touchy-feely. He's never known anyone like him. 

Sugimura squeezes his hand just a bit. “I mean it Goro...I don't say this enough but I want nothing more in my life, hell, I live for nothing more than to get you to the top. I…” He lets go of his hand slowly, drags it across the table back to his side. “...I care deeply about you. You're my best friend.” The words feel a weight off his chest, freeing.

“You're so candid at times, it's strange,” Akechi tells him, talking between drinks. “I love you,” He mocks. “You say things like that so openly any other time but now I'm your best friend?” He's teasing. The man was always so ready to say those words. Now of all times he drops them? Hilarious. 

“I love you then, platonically speaking.” He reminds him, a bit as a way to save his skin for his french comment from before. He had used the more romantic form of the words and though he was sure Goro didn't even know french it tortured him to no end. What an amateur mistake on his end. He steals the bottle from Akechi who's on his third drink. “And you're going to make yourself sick.”

“I don't really give a fuck.” He admits. The facade was dropped. He was Goro Akechi, bastard child and Sugimura's best friend and leader. Killer of his rival and winner in the game of cat and mouse. There was no reason to pretend in front of him who would bend over backward no matter who he was. The idiot who had probably forgotten the detective prince long long ago.

“I've never been drunk you know,” Akechi informs Sugimura as he stands. “All my work from here on out will be easy, I might as well treat myself for once.”

Sugimura smiles. “Then treat yourself, here,” He can't wait to watch him make a fool of himself.

* * *

Akechi did not make it home that night.

He wakes up wrapped in silk sheets with a throbbing pain in his head. 

“Thank god its Sunday,” He thinks, and the morning light pouring in through the window warms his bare skin.

“Mm…” He looks around. He's in bed alone in a room he doesn't recognize, but the lavender sheets and wisteria paintings on the wall are all he needs to see to know its Yutaka’s bed. He wonders where the hell his shirt is.

He inhales deep. The smell of roses and whatever it was that made the scent that was Yutaka himself. 

_ “What have I done?” _ He finds himself thinking. How rude, falling asleep at someone elses house unprompted.

He stands, his shoes are off. His jacket is hung neatly over a chair nearby and his shirt is a crumpled ball on the floor next to the bed with his tie.

“Hm…” He puts it on, the shirt and tie, skipping the jacket while indoors. Out of the door and into the living room, through there into the kitchen, he finds Yutaka waiting, eyes glued to the tv.

“Morning…” Goro offers trying to maintain his composure. Did he do something last night after drinking to end up in Sugimura’s bed? Or was it simply a matter of passing out?

“Oh, you're awake!” He calls cheerfully from his spot at a kitchen stool. “I hope you don't mind, I put you to bed last night. I tried to stop you from taking off your shirt but I couldn't so sorryyyy.~” He throws up a peace sign and winks.

“Let's try not to meet like that again.” He was embarrassed. Just what else did he do?

“Your fault for getting drunk, lightweight.” Sugimura teases. "And not to mention all the silly shit you were saying. You're a riot, you know that?"

“They're talking about the suicide on tv, it's on every channel. Come look.” Sugimura continues. 

Goro sits down on the next stool.

* * *

Time goes on without much issue. There's still work to be done and neither of them can hold back when victory is so close.  Sugimura knows that distance makes the heart grow fonder but not even a peep from Goro for so long leaves him on edge. He knows he's busy, he must be with Shido having so much to take care of nowadays but he can't help but want to slip away from it all with him.  After all, what was he nowadays other than the lonely man in his apartment with no family to fall back on? It takes making a friend to remind him just how often he has time alone to wallow in boredom.

He watches the rain through his window and sighs.  “Please be ok…” He muses.

He jolts, his cellphones ringing suddenly starting him out of his thoughts.

**Akechi: Are you free right now?**

A text after god knows how long, he can barely contain his excitement.

**Sugimura: Yes, of course. Is everything alright?**

He doesn't get a reply for a few minutes, he spends all that time pacing across his living room.

**Akechi: He's not dead. Akira Is still alive somehow.**

Sugimura slams his fist into a wall at the thought.

* * *

They meet at Sugimuras place, irritation present on Goros face.

"He's still alive." Goro hisses and Sugimura can't help but get furious himself.

"How?"

Goro throws up his hands. "How the hell should I know! I shot him in the fucking head!" He rests his face in his hands. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Well ok. Wait. How do you know they're not dead?" 

Goro groans. "What the fuck do you mean how do I know? The calling card? Ringing any bells?"

"No? What's happening? What calling card?"

Goro slams his fist to the table. "Fucking Shidos calling card! Fuck!" He yells in frustration.  "I have to do something. I have to, I can't let them take this from me." He stands up. "I cannot let them take this from me." He mutters, making his way off only to be grabbed quickly by Sugimura.

"Goro, come on, wait. I've been living under a rock these past few days. At least explain in better detail before you head out."

Goro scowls and makes like he's going to snatch his arm away, but looking at his friend lost and confused he can't find it in him to do so. 

"...Fine." He sighs and Sugimura lets him go. When he's free he sits back down.

"Pull out your cell phone and Google it. Masayoshi Shido calling card. The videos must be everywhere by now." He rests his head on the table while Yutaka complies.

The search yields all kinds of things. News, videos, the whole nine yards.  “Ah…” He watches the video and shakes his head. He really was alive. Those eyes were undeniable. He remembers them during his meeting with Haru that one day outside of that book store. A hard face to forget.  “We have to stop them,” Sugimura says putting down his phone.

“I am not letting you come with me.” He stands back up, this time truly ready to leave.

“Wait! What? Why?” Sugimura goes after him again and this time Goro does tear away from him and keeps walking.  “Goro, please, I don't understa-” Sugimura is cut off by Akechi turning around to glare at him, eyes wet with tears of frustration and fury.

“Forget all of this, all of it, and maybe I won't kill you here and now.” He hisses, hand in his jacket where he knows Sugimura knows he keeps a weapon. just a simple knife. “Stay the fuck away from me, I don't need anyone to do this, I am going to destroy them myself!”  He storms out through the apartment. “Stay the fuck away from me! Stay the fuck away from me or I’ll kill you!” And with that Akechi is gone, Sugimura standing in the living room, confused and hurt.

“I…” He starts, not sure who he's talking to but wanting to say something.

“I...Goro...what the hell are you saying?” Tears roll down his cheek despite himself. He should have expected this at one point or another. He doesn't know why he didn't, but due to that negligence he was hurting now more than ever.

He sits down and sighs.

"Alright..." He breathes in and out. This was not how Goro was usually. There's something deeper to this he assumes. "But what?" He asks himself. "He's always been very confrontational when it comes to that guy so maybe it's like...a dick measuring contest," He muses. Being tricked by the man but have been painful. He nods when he comes to the conclusion but the rationalizing doesn't make his heart hurt any less.

* * *

He sits quietly at a bar, a few drinks in but nowhere near as messed up as the average person. Years of drinking issues had amped up his tolerance and without the risk of hangovers due to luck he couldn't say he found any reason to worry.

“.......” He stares at the melting ice in his glass, mouth slightly agape, disassociating slightly to avoid thinking about the day. 

“Hey, you alright?” The voice is a woman's and it snaps him right out of floating away for a bit.

“Huh?” It's an undignified sound, and he shakes his head a bit to bring himself back into the here and now.

“Are you ok?” She asks resting a hand on his shoulder. “I walked in and well I felt something was off about you, so, I mean not like the way you look or anything!” She assures him. “I mean I just, I-” She stops, clasps her hands together, and exhales slowly. “Hi, My names Chihaya Mifune.”

“Uh, hi?” He says setting down the glass. “What can I do for you?” He decides he's into it. A cute girl is exactly what he could use to get out of this foul mood of his.

“Ok, like I was saying; I got a very strange feeling from you while I stopped in here to get a drink,” She starts and begins laying out her cards on the bar before them. “So, I usually charge but I, not to stress you out or anything, am very worried about you. Do you want a reading?”

“....Huh?” He finally says after a long pause. “Uh...Sure?”

And with that the woman gets to work, carefully divining Sugimuras fate as he orders a drink not paying any mind to her at all in his misery.

“You wanna drink miss?” He slurs. 

“No…” She frowns down at the cards in front of her. “Sir...Is tomorrow...an important day for you?”

He perks up, he knows that the calling card was sent, so tomorrow would be when Goro confronts the phantom thieves. 

“Yeah? Why?” He's more alert now, paying no mind to the new drink.

“Well it's just...A loved one is counting on you, tomorrow what you do can make or break the entire relationship. They REALLY really need you to be there for them but…” She looks like she could cry.

“But what?” He doesn't really believe in things like this, but she's so spot on its a bit uncanny.

“Well, no matter what you do I...I don't know if you're going to survive tomorrow... regardless of your choice.” She grits her teeth.  “But you can change fate, I learned that sir and I...I believe in you!” She gently holds his hand in both of hers. “Fate is only absolute when you let it be.”

Sugimura looks away. “I uh…” He snatches his hand away and stands up. “You can have that drink.” He offers and without waiting he heads out of the building.

* * *

Weapons. He's going to need the best weapon he can get his hands on, the best that money can buy. Supplies, he needs those too. He doesn't give much thought to his own money and being frugal. If that girl was right then he was dead tomorrow anyways.

“300,000 yen.” The clerk tells him and he shovels it over gladly. 

After he's done shopping he heads home and orders take out. Just a sausage and pepperoni pizza, his favorite and rolls it up to eat it in one go.

“Ha…” He laughs at himself. “Like a prisoner on death row...my last meal.” He cants even resist laughing out loud, just cackling until tears roll down his cheeks.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Why are you…. looking at me like that..?! I’ve...I've succeeded until now...all by myself..!” But he knows it's not true, he recalls Sugimura's supportive hands, reassuring smiles, his violence in the face of all who opposed himself and he quickly wills it away. It doesn't count. It didn't matter. It wasn't real. He was still doing all the work, Sugimura was just a weakling who he let join him. Like letting a child hold an unplugged controller so they felt included. He did everything alone.

“I don't need...Teammates...I don't…” But he missed it so much. He glares at joker who had more than him, so many people around him, and asks God why it wasn't the same for himself.

Sugimura watches from the shadows.

* * *

The day had started simply enough. Sugimura had concocted a plan and was putting into action.

He wore a plain black suit and long black wig, sunglasses and a facemask finished the look as he stood near the diet building watching and waiting for anyone. Haru and her friends or Akechi himself. Either one of them would do.

Akechi is the first to arrive.

Making his move quickly he sneaks over to be dragged into the palace with Akechi, not actually knowing any of the keywords. Its almost funny to him, knowing that their first meeting had been like this. Dragged into this behind him and clueless. Akechi was amazing, and now ducking out of the way to not be seen, watching Akechi make his way off he can't help but repeat that sentiment looking at him go. 

It goes off without a hitch, silently he makes his way as far away as possible, allowing Akechi to proceed forward before following behind him. 

* * *

Sugimura watches the thieves a safe distance away, hidden from sight but gritting his teeth. He would swoop in and take Goro home when the phantom thieves left. They don't kill after all, and he knows Goro won't join them.

“I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father,” He knows its Harus voice, he knows its her without having to see her at all and his blood boils. _It's good he's dead, you idiot_ he thinks but he merely shakes his head and lets them continue. Don't get into it, don't worry about it.

“It’d be a problem if you kept getting in our way,” The blonde one says and Sugimura perks up. If he were in Goro's shoes he would gladly join them from the way they were talking. So kind and welcoming despite everything.

But when he asks them to get rid of him, Sugimura winces. It hurts to see him so low and defeated. He holds back. Now isn't the time to get wrapped up in this. Let him reconcile with them, maybe there's a bright future ahead of him with this. That girl did say fate could be changed. Perhaps this was the change of fate he needed, just him sitting back and being there for him. Perhaps just witnessing what was going down would be the key to survival.  They keep talking and Sugimura only sits and listens, sitting up on pipes out of sight, out of mind. He kicks his feet and waits. They're going to leave soon, if what they're saying is true then they're all going to fight Shido.

“I guess I could show myself then?” He muses. “Ah god how am I gonna face Haru?” His mind races a mile a minute. He really didn't want to but it would be necessary if he wanted to help them.  “Will she give me the same treatment he did?” The thought makes him sick somehow. He doesn't want her tolerance at all, he doesn't deserve it. 

_ “Don't you fucking dare put up with me, punch me in the face already.”  _ He finds himself so deep in thought that when he finally comes to again he hears gunshots and sees the wall between the thieves and Goro rising fast.

  
  


"No!" The shrill scream shocks every phantom thief for sure, but none are shocked more than Haru who recognizes the voice instantly. His rage is burned into her memory, his voice a stomach-turning blast from the past.  His persona appears and gives him the moment needed to blast himself into the opening over the wall closing between a defeated Goro and the rest of the team outside. It holds the wall down as best it can but in an instant its bottle is crushed in two by the force of the wall. Still, the delay in closing afforded to him by his persona is enough for him to get in. Sugimura is flung in by his persona before the wall closes completely, falling to the floor with a sickening crunch. 

“Shit!” He writes on the floor while Goro talks to the phantom thieves, looking first in shock to Sugimura. He had opened his mouth to speak, not sure what to say to his friend writing in pain on the floor.  He looks to the shadows who seemed keener on killing himself than Sugimura. He would deal with him later, for now, there were words that needed to be said to Akira and his group.  He turns to the wall to get his final words in. Sugimura looked bad, but he had not been in the fight, he would be alright for just a minute, bad landing or not.

Outside everyone stands but two of the many are talking to one another.

"That was…" Makoto begins.

"Sugimura-san." Haru finished.

The two of them discuss it while Akira and Akechi have what everyone knows must be their final conversation.

“He's...He's going to die in there just like Akechi I…” Haru starts, not quite sure what to say. “He…” She hates him, of course, but she doesn't want anyone to die.

Makoto rests a hand on her shoulder, her eyes silently communicating to her that perhaps something can be done. Akira had never failed them before, there was still hope that something could be done. If anyone could save them, it was their leader.

On the other side of the wall Sugimura's vision is swimming from his hard fall, he can hardly sit up. The room spins around him and Goro's irritated voice sounds both very close and far away. Indistinct, he can hardly tell if he's even speaking a real language.

”Akechi-kun! Sugimura-san!” He can hardly hear it but he knows that's Haru. Hearing his name in her voice so clearly is painful, He doesn't deserve a shred of her concern and he wishes she were saying something cruel. 

_“Kill him.”_ He wishes she would say. 

“Why can't you just hate me openly?” He mutters.

Gunshots start him out of his stupor.

“Kechi!” He sits up in horror, nearly floored by the whiplash of the motion. The room spins even harder and when he stands he feels he could be sick. Still, he's got to help him.

“Di…” He starts and his persona knows what he needs. It is resummoned, no longer crushed by the wall, and heals him up with a dia skill.

“Fuck…” He rubs his head and when everything in his vision is stable he focuses on the world around him only to see two Akechi's lying on the ground bleeding.

“Akechi!” He just about screams and runs to the one not in a school uniform. 

“Akechi…” He says it reverentially through gritted teeth. His persona heals him up while he cradles him in his arms. “Oh god, Akechi…”

Romeo floats wordlessly behind Sugimura, waiting for Akechi to come too but that moment never comes. Seconds turn to a minute and when that minute comes around tears fall on Akechis face from Yutaka's eyes.

“God, I really am going to die today, arent I?” Sugimura reaches for his blade and holds it up to take another look at his reflection. He was so different from the man he was the first time he had long ago. He looks more tired than he ever has, there's blood running on his forehead that had dripped down his face. He wipes it away, he wasn't bleeding anymore after all.

“They're going to kill him, they're going to give your father the change of heart and you…” He wipes his eyes. “You won't even be there to see it…” He knows the story of the real Romeo, not the one that is his persona, so filled with despair that he ended his own life, he can see reason in that sitting here now.  “We were going to france, and I was going to show you things you’d never seen and I...I…” 

He sits upright. He might as well emulate that aspect of his inner mask. He would die down here anyways. Romeo as his silent watcher floats in silence, doing nothing to stop his user.

“This world is full of scum...Maybe the next one isnt…” His hand trembles. He doesn't want to die.

“Ngh…” Goros voice saves him from that fate.  Sugimura drops his blade.

* * *

Sugimura and Goro both sit side by side, accepting their fate.

“When the palace is destroyed...we're going to be crushed.” Goro informs him, leaning on his shoulder.

“......” Yutaka has nothing to say to the reality presented to him.

Goro looks at him, tired, thoughtful. “...What?”

Sugimura shrugs. “Im sorry I wasnt enough...I...I wish I could have done more for you.”

Goro says nothing for a while, just breathes in his mistake and savors the ache in his chest, like a bullet wound that ached with every breath. He had been so cruel to him before coming here, pushed to a dark place by his own desire to defeat Akira with his own merit. He frowns. He had cast Sugimura aside selfishly to assure himself that being alone was what made him powerful, not seeing true power had come from his friendship all along, just like the others had said to him, just like Akira.

“...I love you, like a dog, you know…” Goro tells him softly. “...Awoo…”

Sugimura smiles just a bit. “Awoo…”

“...I'm sorry…” Goro starts. “I...I just thought to myself, its not good enough to have 1 teammate. I'm nothing compared to him... and threw you under the bus. I pushed you away like a fool, saying I was alone in the world and ha...what a self-fulfilling prophecy I was. Turning away my best friend.” He looks up to sugimura with weary eyes.  “Can you...forgive me?”

Sugimura smiles sadly down at him, the man leaning just about into his lap at this point. “Id forgive you lifetimes and lifetimes over, Goro.” He rests a hand on his head. “Awoo…”

They sit in silence. What else is there to do when you're going to die? Yutaka can't think of anything, Goro only cares about relaxing and imagining the pathetic sight of his father breaking down that's to come when the phantom thieves finish him off for good. Death lingers in the back of his mind however and it brings him nothing but sorrow.  
  
Dying is always much cooler in stories and movies that took some of his free time. Dramatic final speeches and dropping dead on the spot. Sometimes there are words left unsaid that leave the audience wondering what could have come of the character were they still around.  
  


he just wants to go home, get some rest and move on with life after this despicable display of vulgarity of his,  but he knows later isn't coming. He wants later so badly, he wants to wake up and watch Shido cry and beg for forgiveness. He wants to go visit his mother and tell her what happened, he wants to go get coffee as a personal celebration for the job well done, he wants to see France and 

And

He wants so much more than what he's going to get down here, crushed by metal when the palace vanishes.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. i been writing this so long and honestly. I love you is such strong words but i just cant think of better words to use. I use it so frequently here but like yo. *hits the dab* no homo. Theyre just bros who love each other dude. i just get so worried it comes off as less platonic than i want it to.

The two of them lie on the floor now, side by side waiting for the end chatting comfortably as if nothing were amiss.

“So what's fun to do in France anyways?” Akechi asks, looking up at the pipes on the ceiling.

“Ah, well let me tell you, the Louvre museum first of all. It's a stunning collection of art. Do you like museums, Goro-chi?”

Goro just chuckles. “I guess? I don't have much of an eye for art, still...I think spending time with people you care about can make anything fun. Perhaps I might learn a new appreciation...for…” He trails off and reaches up to hold his head.

“Goro?” Sugimura rolls over on his side and takes off his own mask.

“I…” He winces, holding his head hard. “I don't..!” His eyes water under the pressure of the pain. 

“Goro!” Sugimura sits up. “It's going to be ok, it's going to be alright!” He assures him.

“I...I gave myself a Psy...ugh…” He grinds his teeth trying to cope with the pain of the aftermath of a psychotic breakdown. “Dammit…”

Sugimura just reaches out and rests a hand on his head as if it's supposed to make him feel better, he knows he can't do much else at this point. He just wished they didn't have to die with Goro in pain.

They sit in silence except for Goros moans of pain until the sound of the first explosion sounds and reminds them of the doom they would soon be facing.

“Its...Happening…” Goro manages. “you really are…” He sits up and pulls him close, he had always been the one grabbed by sugimura, so now at the end he wanted to be the one to do some grabbing for once. He grabs him, and for the first time in so long he holds someone in his arms, never intending to let them go. “Yourre my best fri-friend I…” He buries his face in Sugimura's chest. “I lov-” 

He's cut off by the sound of another explosion and sirens.

“I love you too Goro," He does, he really does, and if he had time to say it a couple thousand more times he would. "I always will.”

* * *

When Akechi comes to, he doesn't recall much of anything after the first explosions in Shido's palace.

“Mm..?” He walks up cradled close in Sugimura arms.

“Yuta...ka…?” He reaches up to touch his face, shocked to see him.

“Yutaka…” He smiles. “You're alright.”

Yutaka stirs just slightly and groans. “Goro..?” He cracks his eyes open and when he sees him he smiles. “Goro…” He can barely believe it. “You're alright…”

Goro squeezes Yutaka tight. “That's what I said, idiot,” He just about chuckles. 

Both of them look around. They were in an alley in Shibuya behind a trash can. 

“Eugh,” Sugimura stands up and pulls Goro up with him. “What a welcome party.” 

Goro nods. “Tell me about it.” He dusts himself off and looks around. “Why are we here, shouldn't we have ended up outside the diet building?”

Sugimura shrugs. “I dunno,” he starts, but then staggers when he moves to walk. “But my good friend I. Need. to. sleep.” He announces, enunciating each word dramatically. “God what fucking time is it?”

They both pull out their cellphones and shocked by the sight they both look to each other.

“Its the 24th of December…” Goro tells him.

“Yeah, like I couldn't tell, its fucking...What the fuck?” He looks to the time. “9:30 PM. You gotta be kidding me, what the fuck happened?”

But neither of them can figure it out.

Both of them scroll through their phones looking to news and anything else they can find to catch up when Goro notices something out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh, Sugimura. Head home, I think that's Akira over there and I want to talk to him.”

Sugimura nods. “You gonna be ok?” He wants to go home, but more than anything, Goro is the priority. “If you need me, you know I'm a text away right?” 

“I'll be fine.” He gives Yutaka's hand a squeeze and then heads off. “Its been a difficult few...weeks? So please, get some rest.”

“Love you.~” Sugimura says heading off.

“Awoo to you too.” Goro offers and heads off to pick up on the conversation he sees Akira having with Sae.

* * *

**Akechi: Yutaka, are you sleeping?**

**Sugimura: I was but I'm awake now.**

**Akechi: Oh, shoot, sorry, you should sleep then.**

**Sugimura: No no, what's up, what's going on, you didn't text me for a casual conversation I'm sure.**

**Akechi: I'm being taken into police custody to testify against Shido, I'm talking full blame for our crimes. I'm with Sae-san, my previous partner I told you about, now.**

**Sugimura: WHAT? WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO BAIL YOU OUT???**

**Akechi: Can you even afford that?**

**Sugimura: I mean...**

**Akechi: Even if you could, I don't want you to do that. I just want you to live peacefully, and hey, if they keep me for life, you’ll come to visit won't you?**

**Sugimura: Goro...**

**Akechi: I...I want to do this. You must understand. I am willing to do this. I was not forced. Can you please support me?**

**Sugimura: Every time I get to thinking we might make it to France…**

**Akechi: Sorry again Yutaka, do you think you could go for me one day and tell me about it if push comes to shove?**

**Akechi: I'd be very happy.**

**Sugimura: I...**

**Akechi: I have to go now. Sae and I have arrived at the station.**

**Sugimura: Fuck.**

**Akechi: Bye Yutaka.**

* * *

“Merry Christmas…” Yutaka spends the night alone, drunk in his apartment. There's no more Haru to worry about getting his act together for, no more father to behave for, no goro to be present and awake for. Just him and his booze in his cheap shinjuku apartment. He had called up his father to cut ties for good. The conversation was short but full of swearing on his fathers end.

"You'll never find work in this fucking country, this fucking world mark my fucking words." He had said and Sugimura could not even find it in himself to be upset about something that seemed so unimportant compared to everything else.

“To youuu…” He sings with the cadence of happy birthday. 

“God fucking dammit…” He pulls out his cellphone and sends a quick merry Christmas text to Goro even though he knows he probably won't see it.

“I hate being alone…” And as if it were an answer to his statement his phone rings. He answers quickly, slurring his words as he does. “Whaddya’ want? iz’Chirstmas.”

The person on the other end of the phone freezes in fear at his voice, feeling small again in his presence.

“Sugimura-san,” Harus voice sounds from the other end of the call and he groans, rolling his eyes.

“I'm alive, congrats, Akira tell y’goro was ‘live, yeah?” He flops back into bde with a grunt.

“Yes he did, I was only calling to be sure you were as well.”

He sighs. “Why?”

“Wh..why?” She asks a bit confused.

“Yeah, why? Why would you waste your time on me I fuckinn...hurt you, why do you always gotta be so god damn nice? Do you know how much I hate that about you? Do you think I cant tell you hate me? Just be honest with yourself and let me fucking rot, won't you!?”

She's silent on her end.

“I'm sorry about everything but what I just said, Okumura-san. I'm so fucking sorry I just...I just wanted you to hate me so maybe...maybe your dad would call it off I never wanted…” He trails off.

“Sugimura-san-”

“Shut up!” He shouts sitting back up. “Just shut up won't you? Cant, you just hate me normally? Cant, you stop being nice to me?”

“...If it bothers you so much…” She pauses for a long while. “I’ll do it for the rest of your life.” And she ends the call there, her heart beating fast, but the spirit of rebellion in her heart soaring with joy. Did he think he could tell her what to do any longer? She would tell him later, or have someone else do it, that she called off the wedding entirely.

Its everything he's ever wanted from her.

Haru on her end frowns however. She didn't even get a chance to ask what she had been wanting to. How long had he been a persona user? What has he done with the power? How did he awaken to such things? 

“...Today...is a holiday.” She rationalizes, and with that in mind she makes a note to approach him when he was one, not drunk and two, calmed down after this hellish conversation, and three, after Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the last of chapters ive already written, now the big wait comes hehe.

New years.

Sugimura wakes up to a text from his father and smiles at the phone.

**Noboru: Hey son. Me and your mother are getting together for new years. Do you wanna come over and have dinner? I know you like feeling independent over there in your fancy apartment and all but don't forget your old man, yeah?**

**Yutaka: Np dad.**

**Noboru: whats Np.**

**Yutaka: Means no problem. You know its another acronym. Like lol or brb.**

**Noboru: Oh...Neat.**

**Yutaka: Dad. That's menacing.**

**Noboru: Wtf**

**Yutaka: Ah nvm**

**Noboru: Whats nvm?**

Yutaka decides to leave it at that. He gets up and heads for the shower, preferring one in the morning to wake him up. 

**Yutaka: Nevermind.**

**Noboru: Oh, so you're not coming?**

**Yutaka: its another acronym. Nvm. It means nevermind dad. You're so hopeless.**

**Noboru: Aw geez, alright. I’ll get as hip to this shit as you sooner or later. You and your mother have me beat.**

Sugimura smiles and goes to get dressed.

* * *

A visit to the shrine and then dinner with his family, its what they do every week but he can't help but feel happy like its the first time every time.

“Taka-chan,” His mother reaches over and brushes his hair out of his face, gently with all the love of a mother wanting to see her son look good. “You're like a beast when you eat sometimes, you know that?”

He doesn't know why he gets a sense of deja vu but it does make him suddenly remember he hadn't even texted his best friend yet.

“Mom, come on, I'm a big boy with my own house! Dare I say, houses. What's next, gonna lick your finger and wipe a smudge from my cheek?”

And after he said it she leans across the table, giggling to do just that.

“Moooom!!” He laughs all the while carefully shoving her away. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

“Don't worry honey I got ya!” And Noboru hops up to hug Yutaka from behind, holding him in place so his mother can finally clean her little man's face.

“Noo!” He giggles as his mom cleans him, his dad laughing as she does.

* * *

**Sugimura: Hey Akechi~**

**Akechi: Yutaka, good to hear from you, how are you?**

**Sugimura: Just fine! Having dinner with mom and dad. And before you get on me for that saying “Oh Yutaka you have dinner with them every week.” consider this: new year.**

**Akechi: Ah so its special?**

**Sugimura: very much so. Wish you were here!**

**Akechi: Haha, Likewise! Please, enjoy yourself. I think if my schedule permits it we can meet up later, that's not for sure yet though.**

**Sugimura: Alrighty, see you whenever you're free, bye!**

**Akechi: Goodbye!**

Akechi sighs.  “Not you too…” He really only had Akira now.

\------------

  
  


Goro resists the urge to throw his cellphone every now and then on the way to Leblanc. It's infuriating. He misses Yutaka so much its almost sickening, not disgusting but rather he finds himself so overwhelmed with anger that he could vomit.

“Just what the hell have they done to you?” He doesn't know who this supposed they was, but he knows he wants to tear them limb from limb. The ride on the train is like walking on coals, his body trembling with rage the entire time.  When he meets up with joker at Leblanc The first surprise is Wakaba, alive and well having a meal with her family. Not a care in the world.

The second shock is Morgana, the blue eyes and yellow necklace give it away. He can hardly believe it, but it does provide comfort that if there's something wrong with Yutaka then there's something wrong with everyone else as well, and inevitably that stupid curly-haired bastard Akira would fix it.

“Can we talk, Kurusu-kun?” Play the nice boy for as long as it takes to get Akira out of the house.

* * *

Suddenly the world was different, the dead were walking, no one recalls incidents that had shaped them into the people they are.

Akira and Goro talk of a union to investigate, and right on time Yoshizawa calls making statements about a palace visible in the real world in Odaiba.

“You're different.” Akira comments. 

“And don't expect it's going change any time soon. Let's go to investigate the palace.”

In the palace, truths come out. 

Maruki, the reality of Sumire Yoshizawa. 

Goro wishes Sugimura were here, a teammate breaking down so often is nothing short of annoying.  He wishes he were with him now, beating the shit out of Maruki for his meddling. He wants to be angry at the man, find one selfish reason for what he does but it never comes, his heart is in the right place but that doesn't make what offer he's pushing right. It's infuriating. 

He thinks about a happy normal life with his two friends Akira Yutaka and frowns during Maruki’s droning. It's horrible, it's so horrible thinking about that fake Yutaka's eyes on him. Those empty unreal puppet smiles. He could cry if he weren't so angry.

The conversation continues, Sumire rejects the reality of the situation and her very name. Goro stifles the urge to scoff. Sugimura would never act so pathetically, just what kind of people did Akira make friends of? At least Yutaka had an iron will and unshakeable fortitude.

“It seems we're out of options, you intend to fight me, don't you?” Maruki asks.

Akira nods, no reluctance in his mannerisms. Akechi almost smiles. That's still Akira, thank god.

* * *

“Rather than explain it with words, I'd like you to actually see this new reality with your own eyes.” Maruki was defeated, or at least the shadow sent to fight in his stead. He stands holding Sumire who he had taken in his arms with the gentleness of a caring father.

“I know that your friends are already enjoying it, Kurusu-san,” He turns his attention to Goro. “Yours as well,”

“Give her back,” Kurusu commands calmly but with the edge of fury always present in his voice when someone was in danger.

Of course as Goro expected, Maruki denies the request. It would be too easy, and he had far too much work to do with setting her back up to be the Kasumi she wished to emulate.

“Don't worry about her. Go, Look at the reality I've created for you all.”

Goro just about spits at him. He would ff he could just reach that stupid face of his. It had been hilarious watching Yutaka do the same to other people's faces, and right now he couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more.

“You think we're just going to bend over backward and do what you say?”

Maruki shuts them down with more droning about needing to see the world before vanishing leaving them both to simmer in their loss.

“Fuck,” Goro mutters under his breath.

“Wow, language,” Akira Jokes and it takes everything in Goro to not turn on him and work out that pent up rage he wanted to exact on the good doctor.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Joker feigns offense, a smirk and a hand to his chest, joking at a time like this? He knows why Akira had such a code name. 

"Joker, have you ever considered changing your code name to clown? You're acting like an idiot."

Akira shoots him finger guns, a smug little grin on his face. "I'll keep it in mind." 

Goro doesn't hate him the way he did back then anymore. He just hates his sense of humor now.

“January 9th, a week from now return to this place and give me your final opinion, I pray you come to the right conclusion.” Maruki's silvery voice is grating on Goros nerves.

* * *

A brief conversation about investigation with Akira later, Goro makes his way home and crashes into bed the same as always. He doesn't take anything off, not even his shoes, and simply lies on top of the sheets, boiling with rage at his weakness in these circumstances.

“You think you can toy with me and what's mine? Like were your puppets?” He does not knock his lamp off of his nightstand. 

“I’ll kill you.” He wants to promise it but he knows Akira. It would never fly with him and that irritates him to no end. No matter how disgusting and violative this is, they would not kill him. He couldn't understand it at all.

“......” He opens his phone and takes a look at the background, he and Sugimura still after all this time, drinking coffee, carefree except for the depressing reality of their lives hanging over their shoulders. Happy tired eyes, ice watering down the drink in Yutaka's hand, a misery that can be felt just looking at the image.

He smiles. He had been miserable, sure, but this was the building block for some of the best few months of his life.

“I will help you.” He vows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sugimura: Hey Goro, just checking in on you. Haven heard from you all day. You ok?**

**Sugimura: Heyyyy.~ Sorry for so many texts. I'm just bored, mom and dad had me stay the night and they tuckered themselves out doing Karaoke. Have you ever played many video games? I still have a lot of my childhood toys here. Very old consoles. You should come over and try them out when you have the time. I'm gonna be staying here for a bit so if you want the address just tell me yeah?**

**Sugimura: Heart emoji.**

**Sugimura: Haha, get it? I didn't make the actual emoji I just said it. Funniest sh**

**Sugimura: kdfgjhdofgjodfigj wait**

**Sugimura: English speaker meme real quick**

**Sugimura: “And then he turned himself into a pickle, funniest shit I've ever seen.”**

**Sugimura: Ha lol just ignore that. Sorry, it's lost on you I'm sure, it's not even all that funny I just have a poor sense of humor. It's just a reference to this show I don't even really**

**Sugimura: My god I sound like a madman trying to explain this.**

**Sugimura: ignore all that.**

**Sugimura: Alright, I'm going to bed. Sorry you couldn't make it to your texts today, I hope you get some good rest and perhaps join me tomorrow while I go shopping with my family. They Are a riot, I hope you like them, it's crazy that I'm only just now getting the idea to introduce the two of you huh?**

**Sugimura: Well, lates better than never, hope you're not mad.**

**Sugimura: or if you are, sorry, but I doubt it.**

**Sugimura: You're gonna love them.**

**Sugimura: ...I really love you man.**

**Sugimura: Haha, awoo, byeee. Night. Sleep well.**

**Sugimura: anywho* not awoo. Haha.**

* * *

Akechi winces at the sight of the texts. He was so chipper, it made him sick again with anger. 

“Maruki,” He growls, getting dressed thinking about the violation this man touted as the new world order, as salvation.

“That is not my friend.” it is, physically speaking at least, but all that had made him Yutaka was stripped away. He remembers their promise to kill his father and then reads over the karaoke texts again. Yutaka would sooner die than be in a room with those people. How could Maruki do this? It's like a sneak of a vision of hell. Happily spending time with Shido, who was a loving father and spending time with him and his mother.

He does throw his lamp this time, furious and hurt. Just give him back already, he thinks. The very idea of being trapped in a reality like this is nauseating.

**Akechi: Good morning Sugimura san! I would love to meet up today if that's alright with you!**

He waits for a reply by taking a shower and brushing his teeth so hard he can hardly feel his gums by the end. He combs and brushes his hair, checks the weather by opening a window and poking his head out, grabs the appropriate winter attire, and pulls it on. When he's done, he inspects his discontented self in the mirror. Good enough, he thinks and goes to check his phone.

**Sugimura: Sure! Do you want to come to visit me at my parent's house or are we doing something different?**

**Akechi: Your parent's house would be lovely, I've not met them yet after all. Would you give me the address, please?**

**Sugimura: Of course! I can't wait to show you everything!**

Sugimura sends him the address and Goro sighs. He knows the neighborhood well enough that the train would be pointless. "Taxi..." He muses and heads for the door.

* * *

He arrives with a heavy heart, only because dealing with his friend like this is going to be a nightmare. He can hardly wait for this to be over and he's not even met up with him yet.

"......" The Sugimura residence is a large western-style mansion, lots of stairs leading up to the front door, and a lovely yard. If it wasn't for the fact that he hated both of Yutakas parents he would be a little more impressed by the scenery. He makes his way up the stairs, ready to knock after the endless trek. So many fucking stairs. Halfway up he finds himself a bit winded by the sheer amount of them. there are so so so fucking many.

"Goro-chi!" He hears Yutaka call from the top of the torture device of a walkway. "You're here! hey!" He waves and Goro just barely makes his way up, panting when he reaches the door.

"Su...sugimura..." He can barely speak. "Hello..." He sighs and Sugimura offers him a bottle of water and a slap on the back.

"Ah, the walk of death up to mom and dad's house, you get used to it. Or not, I still haven't!" He says chipperly and guides Goro inside where he can sit down and rest after the long trip up.

* * *

The day was fun for Sugimura, showing off a larger than expected collection of what Goro boils it all down to be as toys. Antique toys, anime figures, video game consoles, and arcade cabinets, anything that could be considered a toy resided in the room annexed off from Yutakas bedroom. It was impressive for sure, and when things finally went back to normal he most certainly wanted to see these things with the real Yutaka.

After that they had dinner with his family, Goro still playing nice, wanting to get a real feel for the situation before speaking up. Call it selfish, but he wanted to see what Yutaks perfect reality was.

Watching all of them laugh together happily at dinner, Goro realizes its really just him living the childhood he never got to have as a man. 

They babied him relentlessly, wiping his face, checking on him, calling him handsome, giving him out of nowhere gifts, he was like the little boy he wanted to be when he was actually a child. Its a bit sad to watch, only because deep down Goro knows the feeling is a bit relatable. He remembers his mother while zoning out at dinner.

She would read to him during breakfast and dinner, anything he asked for to pass the time when she wasn't completely miserable. Times like those, listening to her read and acting out the voices of characters horribly just to make him laugh, he can understand why he would want this.

"Goro?" Yutaka looks at him curiously. Everything about him was so different. He had known Yutaka for so long, it was a regrettable thing, but he had such a sleazy look to him most of the time. Now it was gone, his eyes warm and innocent, like a naive child, friendly and unafraid of the world. He doesn't look tired, if anything its the best he's ever looked. His look of concern is a look to get lost in.

"Oh, my apologies." Goro offers with a hand lifted to assure him he didn't need to do anything. "I was just thinking about work, we've had some relatively difficult cases recently,"

Yutaka just nods and his family does as well. 

"A detective huh son?" His father asks. "What a weird duo you are, a man on his way to teaching English and a detective. Sound like the start of a very good joke." He chuckles.

His wife rolls her eyes. "My darling boy, it's a pity your father is such a fool, that doesn't sound like a joke at all. I think its a wonderful combination. I read that knowing law enforcement can really help with creative writing if you want to express a realistic story!" She offers happily. They insult each other sure, but there's no malice, just playful teasing.

Goro laughs with them, uncomfortable but still a good faker when it comes to things like this. No one suspects a thing.

Dinner goes well.

* * *

They sit in a room in the home, surrounded by pet birds that normal Sugimura had failed to mention. The chirping is loud, Goro's never seen so many birds in one place.

Sugimura sits in a chair, kicked back with birds sitting all over him, a few on his shoulder, many on his legs and feet, a few in his hands, he smiles lazily and just watches them exist for a while, completely at peace. 

Goro wants to sigh, he wanted to be angry, but seeing him now it's almost painful to think about ending all this. "This isn't real, this isn't what he would want." He thinks. He knows him well enough to know by now what he would feel about this.

"Hey, Yutaka..." Goro starts and languidly Yutaka looks over at him.

"Hm?" He asks, looking so serene where he's sitting, sunlight shining in on him through a window. 

"Are you happy?" Goro asks despondently. 

Yutaka arches a brow. "Why do you ask, are you alright?" He sits up and the birds disturbed by his movement fly off, leaving him to speak with his old friend in peace.

"I just want to know if you're happy with this reality," Goro says looking up at him with tired eyes. "You seem to like it, but I would like to hear you say it." He adds.

Yutaka is contemplative, not sure about why he had chosen to word it the way he had. _This reality?_ He thinks. What a weird way to put it. "I...I guess so, who wouldn't be?" He answers. "My life is good. I'm following my dreams, I have a few good friends, mom and dad, and you that is and..."

"Your parents are your friends?" Goro interjects.

"Well...Yes?" He's not so sure of it, in the back of his mind, something screams. "I uh..." The mental image of blood running down his face comes to mind, yellow eyes, a shapely woman, his fathers voice, _"you're nothing to me,"_ he says, and dread washes over Sugimura. "I..." He reaches up and holds his head. He looks at his bird and remembers the sound of crying. _"Don't hurt them dad!"_ But the father he knows would never, so why does he sound so scared when he says such a thing?

"Do you remember, Sugimura-san?" Goro asks and Yutaka looks at him as if he's said something strange.

"I...I think..." He begins. "Goro..." He begins with tears welling in his eyes and rolling down his face. He grits his teeth. "Goro...What's happening?" He remembers everything. He remembers his father's cruelty, he remembers his father breaking his things in his childhood, he remembers each time he was insulted, he remembers his teaching dream thrown down the drain by the man, he remembers his high school years of partying and drinking to forget everything for a bit, he remembers it all and he desperately wants to put it back where it came from.

"So you do remember." Goro rests a hand on his back. "It's going to be alright, I'm right here."


	12. Chapter 12

“So your friend remembers, huh?” Akira says lounging in bed. Most of his friends had the beginnings of remembering everything, but no one had outright snapped out of their new reality. It was a nice life. And no one wants to wake up from that dream. He understands it, if it were not so wrong he wouldn't ask them to. “That's neat, you two must be close.”

Goro shrugs but then recalls that Akira can't see him. “That's hardly relevant.” He at home sits out on the balcony, watching the people go by. “We have more important things to talk about. It's about my investigation on Maruki.”

“Hey, about that, before we get into it can we talk a bit?” Akra cuts him off. “I know we have important things to talk about but like, Sugimura-san.” That's all he can think about. “What's the story there?”

Goro rolls his eyes. “Do we have to get into this right now?”

“All you're going to do is tell me things I already know about Maruki. Researcher, lost funding, etcetera. We were very close, I know him well. Let's skip all the recapping and talk about what I don't know. Sugimura. What's the deal there?”

Goro is silent on his end for a bit. “I met him at his father's palace, he awakened to the persona Romeo after being confronted by his father's shadow.” He doesn't want to tell Akira everything and incriminate Sugimura the way he was. He would take the sole blame for all the death. “I had him help me in palaces, but did not let him help me with the killing blow, I didn't want him to take that away from me.”

Akira is quiet. He knows its a lie.

“...So he did help. He did.” Goro admits. “But are you really doing to-” He hangs up, angry. He doesn't want Sugimura punished for this, not at all.

His phone rings. A text.

**Akira: I know you want to shoulder the blame on yourself but...Just like this world, that would be a lie.**

**Akechi: Fuck yourself.**

**Akira: Oho?**

**Akechi: You annoy me so much, you know that? Why can't I just take his blame? If he didn't listen to me I was going to kill him. He didn't have a choice, you know.**

**Akira: I believe you.**

**Akechi: Good. I really just...This is my crime, even his involvement is my fault. I could have tricked him but I let him in. Please, please just keep this between us.**

**Akira: You know I can't do that.**

**Akechi: He didn't help me Kill Okumura, we killed a few shitty people, no one else. He's not the same as me.**

**Akira: I get you.**

**Akira: I'm going to tell everyone as fairly as possible.**

**Akechi: Alright, now, can we get back to what we were talking about before?  
  
**

**Akira: Call me. Mother fucker.**

**Akechi: Mother fucker?**

**Akira: I'm rude JKJK.**

Akechi stops texting and just calls him up. “Hello?”

“Leblanc's crematorium, you kill em we grill em, How can I help you today?” Akira jokes and Akechi groans.

“With all due respect, shut the fuck up.” He complains. “Anyways, The research faci-”

“His research was cut short, funding gone, Presumably Shido, using it to make you better at what you do, or just make himself stronger against you. His work is a lot like Ms. Ishiki’s after all.” Akira cuts him off again. “What I'm more concerned about is-”

“Why he was researching the topic in the first place,” Goro finishes.”

“Ahhh…” Akira nods. “Good question.” He continues. “Shido. It leads back to him, one way or another.”

Goro just sighs. “Regardless, Maruki’s stance is clear. He will Save people by any means needed.” He scoffs. “How pleased he must be, twisting reality in whatever way he sees fit.”

“It's pretty fucked. Not going to lie,” Akira agrees. “He has good intentions but at the end of the day uh...get out of our heads, y’know?”

“Exactly.” Goro agrees. “By the way…” He explains everything. Wakaba and Okumura are for sure alive, not cognitive like one would expect from a fake reality. In this world Shido was the only one taken down by the phantom thieves, he and Akira had committed no crimes.

“Yo that's fucked,” Akira adds. “Yeah we;ve got to do something about this. Nice as it is, and as much as I hate banishing them back into nonexistence...this really isn't right at all, is it?”

“I'm glad we're on the same page, Akira.” He knows Akira isn't as Elqoeunt in his manner of speaking as him, he repeats himself at times, and says things very bluntly, but its what he likes about talking to him. He feels good talking to him on honest terms now.

They discuss the rest of what needs to be done. 

“You do intend to put an end to this by the way, right Akira?” Goro asks.

“Course. This isn't right at all.” Akira says it without missing a beat. “I wouldn't let someone control our lives, I said no before and I’ll say no again and again and again.”

  
  


“And that won't change tomorrow when we see Maruki at Odaiba after seeing your friends happy and content?”

Akira chuckles. “Did you change your mind then?”

“You insult me Akira, you really do.”

“Achhk-kirraaaaaa.” Akira repeats, mocking him, rolling the R in his name heavily like a fool. It seemed Goro had a type with friends when it came down to it, dumb guys. “Don't worry about it, I won't change my mind, this makes me as sick as I'm sure it's making you, your grace.: He teases. “So how about we call it a night, yeah? And Sugimura is coming with us to the palace tomorrow, right?”

“If he's well, He didn't take the truth very well, but I know he's reliable when push comes to shove...I'm going to give that a maybe.”

“Alright.” Akira makes like he's ready to hang up but hesitates. “Hey, Goro.”

“Yes?”

“Why him, just wondering.”

Goro arches a brow. “You mean your girlfriend's ex?”

Akira snorts. “I don't have a girlfriend? At all? Uh alright. Never mind, we can continue this in text,” He proceeds to make a bunch of sputtering noises in place of laughing and hangs up.

Goro looks down at his phone, pursed lips.

“Hm. So she's not his girlfriend.”

* * *

**Akira: The audacity Akechi, my girled friend? My lady pal?**

**Akechi: If she's not your girlfriend I'm sorry for the presumption, Sugimura said she was.**

**Akira: IUFHJGIFDGJ????**

**Akira: NO???**

**Akira: I'm not with anyone at all. I just don't do things like that.**

**Akechi: Romance?**

**Akira: YEAH. It's not my style, you know? I steal evil hearts only, the ladies and gentlemen of the jury will have to accept that.**

**Akechi: I see. I didn't know you were like that. Is it lonely?**

**Akira: Not at all, I have you, my friends, in what way could I possibly be lonely. Why? You got a crush on me.**

**Akechi: Yes, I AM going to crush you, how did you know?**

**Akira: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) How bold.**

**Akechi: You tire me in the way a teen tires out their mother of 6 or more.**

**Akira: d**

**Akechi: Do not, good night.**

**Akira: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is bad bc i wrote it while high on pain pills bc i have an ear infection. Please enjoy it regardless.

The three of them meet up at Odaiba and Akira, feeling awkward, offers a quick nod and two-finger salute to Sugimura.

"Coffee." Sugimura offers plainly holding out a cupholder with 2 cups of warm coffee for once and an iced one for him. Old habits die hard, and he was the perfect example of the concept.  Goro takes his drink no question while Akira hesitates.

“Ah…” Akira starts and Sugimura makes a face, he's disappointed. 

“You may not like me, but the coffee didn't really do anything.” Sugimura offers and Akira nods. 

“You didn't have to bring this,” Akira tells him, taking the cup and taking a long sip. He didn't say it in a way to be nice. _“Oh, you shouldn't have,”_ was not his intention, rather, just telling him it was entirely unneeded.

“It was mostly for Goro, but I didn't want to be rude,” Sugimura tells him, and Akira shrugs.

“Are you two done?” Goro finally cuts in. “Can we put behind past issues to accomplish this goal or are we going to take a minute to hash things out between us, as I don't want personal feelings holding us back once we go in to confront Maruki.”

Sugimura shrugs. “I've got no issues, you?” He says looking right at Akira.

“...You were a piece of shit to my friend, what do you think?” Akira doesn't want to bring it up, but he also doesn't want to say there are no problems between them either.

Inwardly, Sugimura winces. His past actions biting him in the ass, and for good reason. “Well, I think it was mentioned before, but we're all only working together until this is fixed.” He starts, taking a long sip of his drink. “Goro and I will be out of your hair after this, so if you could just...put up with me until this is over.”

Akira doesn't look mad, but Goro knows him well enough to know he is from that look in his eyes. He also knows Sugimura well enough to know he's not going to apologize for anything and will continue to be standoffish. Goro sighs.

“Sugimura-san,” Goro says giving him a look.

“...Listen,” Sugimura starts, prompted by Goro. “I did bad things, and when this is all over, I plan to atone, apologize, and move on. I will stay out of her life, I’ll do whatever.” He sighs. “But seriously, if we don't work together now, there's no telling what future we have with Maruki.”

Akira sighs. “Fine.” He says plainly. “Let's do this then, yeah?”

Goro nods. “Agreed.”

* * *

The palace is an easy feat with three people, and as uneasy as Akira was at first, Sugimura isn't the worst teammate in the world.  Battles go smoothly, and he seems to know what he's doing.

Then Maruki happens. 

The three of them confront him, all together ready to end this once and for all.

Maruki seems to be collected for as long as it takes him to notice Sugimura, and that's when he loses his composure.

“Sugimura-san?” Maruki couldn't help it, Sugimura had been one of his most troubling cases, seeing him now in rebellion was a bit confusing. Was he perhaps in the same shoes Kasumi had been before he had taken her away? Here but still living in the right reality?

  
  


“Save it, I don't want to hear it,” Sugimura says, brandishing his weapons. “You are gonna pay for what you did to me.”

Akira nods but seeing Sumire seated by Maruki, he's worried. “What's wrong with her?”   
  


Maruki explains everything, She's sleeping, he tells all of them. He tries to stay focused but is distracted looking at Sugimura who by all accounts shouldn't be here. How did he snap out of the new reality? More importantly, why?

Still, things proceed as expected. Kasumi awakens to fight for her right to live as herself, Goro opts out, he can't imagine being in this fight without killing her, Sugimura does the same leaving Akira to fight alone. 

“Thanks, guys.” He offers sarcastically and neither of them says much about his comment.

“Just get it over with,” Goro tells him and Sugimura hangs back, locking eyes with Maruki who seemed dead set on looking right at him.

* * *

The fight with Kasumi had escalated, what started as a fight of Akira vs her had ended with all three of them fighting the powered-up version of her persona that Maruki had made happen. 

“We have no time for this shit,” Goro says, fed up with the circumstances. It was impossible. So long as her persona kept healing itself, they wouldn't make any progress.

They gear up for the next attack only to find protection beyond an unlikely face.

“Ryuji?!” Akira shouts and Ryuji looks back to give him a reassuring grin.

“Dammit skull, I told you not to rush in on your own like that!” Morgana complains and a weight is lifted from everyone's shoulders. Akira's friends had come.

_“Shit.”_ Sugimura finds himself thinking, wiping a bit of blood from his forehead. Haru was inevitably going to show up as well.

“I knew you all would be here,” Akira says happily and the rest of his team nods back, getting into fighting position. 

“Is that..?” Haru begins, locking eyes with Sugimura, and then turning her attention to Maruki and Goro who were also rather out of place.

"Dr. Maruki? And Akechi-kun and Sugimura as well?" Ann calls out. They must have spoken about him for her to know his name Sugimura thinks.

"Whatever the hells going on, we'll figure that out later!" Ryuji proclaims. 

Sugimura sighs. Later wasn't looking too pleasant. 

* * *

Everything was said and done. The battle over, Kasumi secured, the entire team united outside of the research facility.

Maruki had given his speech, wanting to grant the teams and the whole world's joy, wanting to give the team a break since they're tired, and an ultimatum. February 3rd. On that day they would have to fight if their minds were not changed.

Sugimura and Goro stand a bit away from the group gathered together, watching from a good distance while the others speak.

“Are you alright?” Goro asks Sugimura while Akira a good ways away explains everything he and Goro had been up to until the moment his friends showed up.

“I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm more worried about you.” Sugimura answers and listens in on Akira's conversation, nodding along with the explanation. 

“Good,” It's with a bit of pride he says it, pleased that it was his own friend to come to his senses before literally any of Akira’s. “I’m glad to hear it.”

The two of them look to the group and when it seems fit to but in Goro heads over with Sugimura following close behind.

“Apologies for the interruption, mind if I Interject?”

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sexy of me to upload this chapter on goros birthday.

It had slipped their minds. Akechi was still alive despite memories proving otherwise, Sugimura as well who was still a shock to see wrapped up in all of this.

They all seem tense when the two approach, but Goro assures them of his stance. “If I wanted you dead, you would be,” He tells them. It earns him uneasy looks and assurance from Akira that he was alright to be around.

“They're not our enemy,” Akira tells them.

Everyone is more concerned with Akechi at first, getting an understanding of his goals, asking why he was doing what he was doing. It comes down to the conclusion of him using Akira for his own gain. Sugimura stifles a scowl, annoyed by the talking cat and his presumptions.

Still, he recognizes the cat perfectly, it's the one that attacked him that night with Haru. He almost wants to apologize for kicking him. Fight or flight had always fallen to fight for him and without thinking, he had moved. 

“If we all share the same goal of defeating Maruki, we should improve our odds by teaming up, don't you agree?” Goro asks and though they don't want to accept it, they all know he's right.

“Mm-” Sumire starts. She was just waking up, drawing the attention from Goro to her.

“We’ll be going now. Be sure to consider my point.” Goro turns his attention to Sugimura who perks up, ready to follow him. 

“See ya.” Sugimura offers, heading off behind him.

Ryuji calls after them, “Hey wait!” but neither turn around.

* * *

Sugimura is impressed. He can't help it, watching his miserable looking friend just about march his way to the train station. He looks so much more like himself like this and though he hates to see him so down he loves to see him be himself first and foremost. He smiles despite how inappropriate it was.

Goro doesn't pay any mind to Sugimura, just walks, ignoring the man and making his way to where he needed to be. As far as he was concerned there was nothing that needed to be said, especially if his theory was true. He didn't want to say anything.

"Goro," Sugimura starts and Akechi acknowledges him by merely tilting his head in his direction to let him know he was listening. 

"Do you think we can stop somewhere before we head back?" 

"Where?" His tone is irritant, but Sugimura takes no offense, already having formed a few opinions about his friend's bitterness.

"Sushi." Sugimura offers simply. "We missed out on a Christmas celebration, better late than never, you know?" Sugimura offers cheerfully, throwing an arm around Goro's shoulder. "Sides, I wanna talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

Goro lets him, Sugimura can penetrate any walls of privacy he might have built up for anyone without question. 

* * *

There's a lot of sushi.

Goro sits at Sugimura'S table, jacket draped over the couch. He can hardly figure out where to begin while Sugimura sitting across from him brutalizes anything he can get his teeth around without much thought on where to start or begin. Goro watches a bit fondly and a bit disgusted by his shameless display of gluttony.

"You look like you're having fun," Goro comments, and Sugimura looks up at him from what he's eating.

"And you're not?" He can understand why. "Inevitably, we're going to fix this reality you know," He starts. "If that's what has you down, then don't worry so much." He continues looking down to chose another piece of sushi. He picks one and his eyes flick back up to Goro. "But that's not your problem at all...is it?" He smirks and watches Goro frown.

"What do you think my problem is then? Its only natural that being in this vomit-inducing reality would take a toll on me one way or another." He's not trying to convince him he's fine, rather wants to watch him figure it out and see through his lies.

"You know something I don't know, don't you?" Sugimura replies proudly. "Its an infuriating thing too, you can hardly think about it without getting angry." He shoves two rolls in his mouth. "But what that is I haven't figured out and that bothers you, after all, you know I'm pretty smart."

Goro shrugs. "I'm in love with you." He smiles a bit when Sugimura chokes. 

"Geez, dial it back a bit would you?" Sugimura complains after pulling himself together. "No, you're not."

"Were both adults Yutaka, is it so unreasonable I would feel this way?" He teases. He wanted to avoid the truth, if only for a second.

"Do I look stupid?" He asks, chuckling. "Really though, what is it that weighs on your mind so heavily you can't stop scowling at everything?" He gives him a sympathetic look. "I know you're more you than you've ever been, there's no more reason to hold back, but...you're not acting quite like yourself Goro." His expression goes from a warm smile to a look of concern. "Something about this is more wrong than any of us could imagine, isn't it?"

Goro nods solemnly.

"I've been thinking about something. It doesn't sit right with me, why are we here Yutaka?"

And Yutaka quirks an eyebrow. "Elaborate."

Goro nods. "What did we do to get here? How did we survive? What actions did we take to avoid being crushed in that ship?"

"Well," Sugimura opens his mouth to start with confidence but after a moment's consideration, he finds that there's no reasonable explanation for what they were doing here right now.

"I...Yutaka, I have to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the im in love with you line from akechi. Lost in translation with English. but he used "Koishiteru" and that's what threw Sugimura off so hard. that is all. thank u


End file.
